Let's meet a new life
by PinkAngelofLight
Summary: When I was about to leave I wake up to be in the world of TMNT 2012 and with there mating season coming around I need to be ready. Will I stay and become strong or get scared and want to go home? MORE GIRLS MIGHT BE ADDED SOON!
1. Hard new life but she's mine!

My new life was hard right now for me so let me tell you about it and see what you all think of it.

First I lived in canada saint hyacinthe with my mom and for some time things have been hard for us since we fight a lot these days and nothing had changed.

So like always she left to be with her new boyfriend Vincent (I don't even like him so when he comes over I just leave the room to do whatever I want) who lives a little farther from here and left me alone for hell knows how long.

So I was at my computer listening to the new series of the teenage mutant ninja turtles with my bags with everything I nedded before I was ready for her to come back so we could fight again making me leave for god knows where since the death of my dad.

My phone had a text for a friend saying I was coming to Lachine to stay for maybe a few days.

But as I closed my computer and placed it in it's bag a large flash of light came to view up to me the next thing I knew I pass out.

When I woke up I could smell something awfull but when I opened my eyes I saw I was in the sewers!

What is going on I thought but when I see my things I noticed that they looked different so was I.

I looked more anime like my breast were more developed so were my curves but when I heard footsteps coming at me I took my things and ran the other way with no idea where I was going or where I was.

As I ran I heard voices but it was mumbles and that was it but when I heard the voices getting louder and louder and I was both tired and scared until I felt something hit me on the head making me fall to the ground the last I remembered was getting picked up, yells with swearing, falling on the ground with someone yelling no and then getting carefully lifted and heard these last words.

'Don't worry we can take care of you until we get you back to your dimension' then I fell into the darkness.

As I moved I felt a couch and heard voices but could pick up only little things.

'We're not keepin' her!' yelled someone with I think a brooklin accent?

'But she needs help to get back home' said another one but more of a deep voice like it got hurt or something.

'So can we keep her?' asked a third voice but it kind of child like.

'NO!' yelled three voices making me wide eyes to see a ceilling of some sort.

I blinked a little but didn't move just yet but I did moan from the pain on my head.

'I think she's waking up' said a another voice but it was hard to place.

As I got up with help I turned to the sound while holding my head I saw the teenage mutant ninja turtles! This was way cool for me but they looked older.

'Um hi there were sorry that this happened to you but we can help you get back home if you can tell us about it' said the blue masked turtle.

'But maybe I don't want to go home' I said to them.

'So she CAN stay!' exclaimed the orange masked turtle.

'MIKEY!' they all yelled making me wince from the pain in my head.

'Could you explain um' he then asked turning to me.

'Oh right! My name is Jasmine Lessard and to tell you the truth i'm happy to be somewhere else since i'm sick of my mom and leaving to a friends place oftenly' I said.

'Could you explain?' asked the purple banded turtle who was placing an ice pack to where there was a bump on my head.

'More like tell us your back story' he then said to make sense to me.

'Well my dad past away when I was twelve years old when my mom was still with him but then she started to drink smoke and dated all kinds of guys without a care for me since she said it was all my fault since I 'shited' her life' I said.

'Dudette your mom is sick' said the orange turtle making me happy that someone else was thinking the same as me.

'So there I was on my computer with my bags ready to leave while my phone had a text for a friend ready to be sent' I told them.

'Wait what were you doing on your computer anyway?' he then asked me moving my ice pack a little.

Oh no! I can't tell them I was watching there show they would think I was crazy or something! Make something up make something up! Anything would be good!

'I was watching a show' I said. God what am I doing damn you good side of me I nedded to lie not tell the truth but even if I did Leonardo would have found out seconds later.

'What kind of show girly' asked Raphael damn why did he need to be so damn hot to me right now!

'I was watching the Teenage mutant ninja turtles new serie' I blurted out man they are SO going to laugh and say i'm crazy.

After that it was silent no movement of any sort just simple breathing my head was down making sure none of them could see how my face was like as I was thinking back to my school.

I was a nobody no one would date me but if a guy came up to me to try and date me it was for a beat or to take my virginity and just three days ago I quitted school since a guy started to lie saying how I had large boobs and such long story short is left cheek is red and his stomach will hurt and he wont be having sex for a while.

'Jasmine?' asked Leonardo I realised I was shaking from the memory damn i'm such an idiot!

At that moment I felt a hand at my chin lifting my head up to see sparkling green eyes looking a little bit carefully I could see some concern in them but something else was sparkling in them I think it was lust?

'Ya ok?' he asked me letting go of my chin for me to nod at them.

He nodded to my answer and walked away to the dojo Mikey was gone too while Donnie was still next to me and Leo got closer.

'So um' I started just to make the silence go away 'What exactly hit me?' I asked.

'Blizzer Sickman' said Donatello must have meant Baxster Stockman.

'A few days ago he was experimenting with a kraang door to see other dimensions' started Leonardo 'But then as we came in a huge ball of light came from it and when we found it we found you come out of it' he ended so thats how I got here thanks to mister mad scientist.

'So could you tell us about this show of us?' asked Donatello.

'Well there isn't much to tell really just that it started in the year 2012 then Leo's voice changed on the episode where Mikey thinks that pizzas are controlling people then in season three Leo's voice changed again and you returned to the city to save everyone from the kraang and the shredder' I said.

'But a lot of things had been done like comics were made up about you guy some of them were to change one of the episodes while others made storys of new lifes for you guys and others made fanfiction about you' I said only to realise that they were gone at some point.

With no clue as to where they went I got off the couch and walked to the dojo in hopes they were there even when I had no idea as to where master Splinter was right now.

Voices were there but the conversation was not what I was hoping to hear from them right now.

'So can she stay?' asked Michelangelo.

'Well she dosen't want to go home' said Leonardo.

'NO! She can't stay here she's gotta have a life back there' said Raphael.

'What life Raph you heard her she said her own mother hates her' said Leonardo.

Now what to do? I mean three out of four aproves of me staying but their hot headed brother how what could I do to make him say yes?

'Look you know well that in three days were going to be in mating season and when that happens who in hell knows what would happen to her!' he then yelled.

Wait mating season I think on fanfiction there was someone named 123EKatrina who talked about it but with the 2007 serie of turtles so this mean I came in before it started so wait am I in danger now?

Noting that the turtles could come out at any given moment I decided to move away and just look around a bit.

The furniture seemed new same for some other items around the place there was better electronicts aswell and in the kitchen it looked like it had an upgrade as for the tv it looked bigger and better.

As I sat back on the couch the turtles came out talking well more like fighting about something making me confused a bit so going to my things I took my headphones and my tablette I decided to play one of my games.

Not listening to them made me realise the movements a lot better so I knew they started to fight with their weapons and since I didn't want my things to brake I stopped my game, removed my headphones, putted them on the couch and got up.

'Hey, hey, hey' ok just saying 'hey' in a calming matter was getting me nowhere so I took a deep breath then 'HEY!' I yelled from the top of my lungs for them to burn a bit.

'Enouph is enouph you four are brothers so you shouldn't be fighting for what ever reason you had' I said in a calm matter.

'But!' they all said together.

'No buts boys now apologizes to one another and then tell me why you were fighting' I said with a serious tone in my voice.

But before doing anything I noticed they were looking behind me so turning my head just a little I saw April, Casey, Karai and a man which I belive is master Splinter aka Hamato Yoshi but older as well.

'Dudette you are so busted' said Michelangelo giggling.

I then turned at him while being very mad he then just all of a sudden I think whimperd? I then realised I must have done my demon like glare.

When I was little if I was mad or even furious people would say my eyes were like the ones of a demon.

'Who is this girl!' said Master Splinter giving me a shiver to my spine man he can be very scary when he wanted to be.

Leonardo walked up to them to tell them the story of when they saw the ball of light and found me while Michelangelo left to go to them and tell them my story so Raphael just left to hang out with Casey while Donatello tried to help me calm down from their father's words.

Later that day Michelangelo and April left to get some groceries, Leonardo and Karai left for a patrol, Casey and Raphael left to find trouble while Donatello tried to talk to me in hopes I was calm.

But when I was trying to tell him more about myself their father walked into the lab making me jump.

He walked up to me 'I apologize for my way of comunacation earlier today' he said.

I nodded before he took my hand and made me leave the lab to go to the dojo and like always I was dumb struck at the very large tree.

'Now then' he started 'I would like it very much if you could do me a favor' he said.

'Oh of course I would be glad to help in any way if need be' I told him.

'I understand but their will be rules' he told me I nodded to that.

'First of all you will be living here with my sons miss O'Neil would come with my daughter to go topside to be with others' he said I nodded for him to continue.

'However you will be visited from all of us at times, you will be in charged of my sons and they are to listen to your every words so if they do not do such thing please call me at this number' he said giving me a piece of paper with a phone number.

'I understand what you are asking of me but is there for me to do in exchange?' I asked him.

He smilled when I brought that up 'I would like it if I could teach you the ways of the ninjas and become a kunoichi' he said.

'Wait what' I said standing up not caring if anyone heard me 'Master Splinter I understand what you are asking me to do but learning to fight was something I was expecting of you to ask but I have no reason to learn' I said.

There was no way I was going to learn to fight there are no good reasons in this planet or dimension that could make me learn!

'What about my sons mating season that will come around in three days' he spoke getting up with difficulty so I took his arm only to be flipped from the floor and to be pressed on it 'Or me anyone could try to hurt and you would not know how to defend yourself' he then said.

Helping me up I nodded but there was still no way I would want to fight like them so now brain make up a very good lie to make him back off!

'I understand I will learn from you the arts of ninjutsu when the time comes' I said OH come on brain you had to do that!

He nodded 'Very good of you to not lie to me since I noticed you wanted to lie at first' he said.

'I really need to know how you do that' I said.

Even if I was moving in with his sons he told me about what would happen during there mating season.

The day it starts they would act like animals so I would need to loock my door, make sure I had nothing that was not important to me outside my room, that I had some food and water. I had a place to get clean or do my 'thing' and enough food for a week since they would last that long.

During that state they would forget anything about pain or being gentle so if I was outside my room they would smell a female and try to make me theirs.

The time their season lasts is never known to them it just ends at some point.

'And if anything bad happens or they had hurted you during the first week please just run in the sewers keep your phone on and call me so we can help you' he said placing a hand on my shoulder.

'I understand I will do what you are telling me for the first week' I said.

He nodded and left the room and closed the door maybe to tell them? But even if he does what would happen next?

At that moment Michelangelo came in running at me.

'Michelangelo!' I gasped.

'It's Mikey Jas!' he exclaimd.

'Just like for me it's Leo' said Leo 'Him it's Raph and then we have Don or Donnie' he then said.

I nodded to them and what they told me about their names not caring that Mikey called me Jas besides I liked it.

A few hours later their friends and family left the lair Mikey wanted to show me my room.

They made it simple a nice room with some space, a table with some of my personal things that he told me the girls took care of, a nice bed big enough for about two people to be in, and a dror table with my clothes.

So this was my room, my home, my new life and for once I was not scared of what would happen next to me but there was one thing I knew well and it was that I lied to their father as long as I stay here I will help them during their whole mating season and that I vowd on my life for ever to be in my mind.

Once out of my room the guys told me they would eat something while watching a movie that I would choose.

It was Mikey's turn to cook and he decided to make something fast but simple as I chose the movie.

'Will ya just...' started Raph as Mikey came in with a plate full of BLT sandwiches.

'I FOUND IT!' I yelled in victory with the movie in my hands.

'Whats the movie?' asked Donnie.

I gave him the movie it was one of my favorites it was called Forest Gumb it was the story of a man who tells to people who sat on the bench with him about his life.

'Forest Gumb? Sounds lame' said Raph putting his arms behind his head.

'Raph stop it if she wants to watch it' started Leo as he glarred at his brother until he turned to lookat me with his dark blue eyes with so much love 'Then we will watch Jassy's movie' he said.

I blushed as I looked away from him the movie then started as Mikey decided to sit next to me the whole time.

In the end Raph left half of the way the movie started, Mikey fell asleep on me so I was now rubbing his head, while Don and Leo watched the WHOLE movie.

Raph came back around the end when Forest came to Jenny's grave.

'Sorry Mikey is anoying you' said Leo as he got up to try and take his baby brother from me.

But he can't because I fell asleep with him right then and there thinking how happy I was to be with people I could now love!


	2. Talking and bad people

*Leo's point of view*

the next morning came pretty quickly. Last night when I wanted to apologize to Jas about Mikey falling asleep on her I saw she was sleeping with him. Donnie took care of her while I took care of my baby brother but he woke up once in bed for a little while saying that when the movie started he told her he would protect her from anything and everything.

I got out of my blue japanese bed and left my room quite earlie like always to go to the kitchen to get myself something good to eat for breakfast that Mikey had made since he was better in cooking then the rest of us and he stopped making mixed foods, my brothers were all there but not Jasmine. I turned my head to her door thinking maybe I should go see her and ask how she was doing.

'She's still sleeping' said Donnie, turning back my head to my brothers I saw him at the coffee machine like always starting it to make his daily liquid cafeine for him to wake up completelly 'She's going to need to get used to our daily routines and since she sleeps around this time back in her dimension it would be natural for her to be still sleeping for now' he said.

I nodded and sat down I then noticed that at my left a new seat was added to the table, there at the table for her I smiled to that Mikey decorated it to make it special for her.

We turned our heads at the creaking sound of a door opening to see Jasmine walking out of her bedroom, she was wearing a pijama with the superman symbol on the top with the bottom was in sqares, her short dark brown hair above her shoulders where from the tip to her ears at some places was blond was a little everywhere on her head, she was fixing the position of her pink-purple glasses that she was putting on and she looked still tired.

'Morning Jasmine' said Mikey she waved with her right hand while covering her mouth with her left hand as she yawed.

She sat on the seat that was made for her and placed her head on the table making me and my brothers understand that she was still VERY tired.

'Here' said Donnie placing a mug of coffee infront of her making her lift herself up 'This should wake you up' he added. But instead of taking it she pushed it back to him making us confuse 'I don't like coffee i'm sorry' she said.

His eyes widen and waved his hands as if he was trying to tell us he wasn't going to do something 'No! It's me who should apologize because I should have asked you first then just make you a cup of coffee' he said to her.

And for the first time up till now she smiled but not just any smile but a warm smile like when we were at the O'Neil farm house and me and my bros were basking in the sun making us even Raph smile back at her.

'So what do you drink?' asked Mikey.

'Well' she started turning light red as she stared at the table 'I mostly drink straberry yop, milk, chocolat milk or hot cocoa' she said making a face as if she was embarassed at what she admitted to us.

Donnie nodded and got to work at making something I also noticed he took a mug I had never seen there before and there were more that both of my other little brothers have seen and are confused like me.

When he was done he placed the mug in front of her filled with hot cocoa she smiled like Mikey would when he gets a new toy to play with.

'Hey! That's a mug my dad got me for valentime's day!' she said our eyes widen at that exept for Donnie this was something that belonged to her!

'Are you guys ok?' she asked looking at us with worry.

'No were fine were just surprised' I said.

She nodded and went to drink her cocoa humming as she took a sip.

'Hey Jas you wanna play q4q?' asked my little brother making Donnie, Raph and me curious of the game.

She nodded before she asked a question 'How old are you guys?'

'Well' he started 'Leo and Raph are 19 Donnie's 18 and i'm 17' he said to her.

'When were you born?' he asked her (wait what?) I thought.

She giggled at first 'I was born the 13 september of 1998 in my dimmension so i'm 16' she said.

So from that we understood from the game is that you ask a question, the person answers and then asks back another question.

They kept on going with all sorts of questions like 'Whats your favorite color or what is your favorite movie or even what do you like to do when you don't have anything to do' it was amazing since both me and Donnie decided to try it as well.

Raph came in later on, he felt left out and just started to ask questions.

'Ok my turn!' exclaimed Donnie lauphing together Jasmine had asked Raph what was the reason that he wanted to protect us and when he told her the story of when he was weak and a cry baby and that he battled an alligator causing the scar on his upper left plastron it made us lauph at when he was scared before 'Have you ever dated before?'he asked Jasmine.

This made her stop lauphing and her eyes had turn from sprakling brown suns to an abyss of dark brown.

This was not a good question for her 'Yes I dated before but they only for bets that was made to make them some money' she said my eyes widen, Raph's had clenched his fists, Donnie froze at the answer and Mikey gasped.

'What...Were the...Bets?' Donnie had then asked thinking that he shoudn't have asked in the first place.

'Getting my first kiss or dating me for a week or a month' she stated 'Or even to take my first time but I always left them after a few days' she then said.

This was making me mad I even saw Raph glarring but it wasn't at her it was at those jerks that tried to get something from her that she could only lose once in her whole life and never get it back Mikey and Donnie semmed a bit angered as well about this.

Mikey was the first to move at her. He grabbed her into a calming hug. Later me and Donnie went in and not long after Raph came the group hug.

Then we heard it the sound of hiccuping. It was Jasmine she was crying right there and now and it made me feel a little sad for her.

'Jasmine please don't cry' I said rubbing her back until I felt something.

It was like a ligne but the more my hand moved the biger they get.

My brothers noticed this aswell could this be the reason she was crying?

'Jasmine?' I asked but her hiccups and sobs grew louder from that.

'I'm sorry' she said over and over again. This was making no sense at all what was going on!

I wanted to see her back and see what it was I felt but as I moved my hand I froze from the sound.

She froze completelly still and gasped. She really didn't want us to see this for now.

So we letted her go and she ran to her room. At that moment Miwa, April and father came for our morning training.

*Raph's point of view*

morning training was the same but my mind always went back to the sound Jas made before she ran off.

April and Miwa were sparring, Donnie was against Mikey and I was with Leo. As the battle went on sensei turned his head to the shoji doors when I looked I saw Jasmine walking in the room, closing the doors and went to sit near father like nothing had happen this morning.

I saw her then open her laptop reminding myself that Donnie gave her the Wi-fi code to go on the internet and remembered what happened when she went on the internet after.

(flashback)

 _She opened her computer and started to look at her things._

 _'Alright all of my files are still there, my websites are there aswell and oh! That's odd' she said._

 _'What is?' asked Donnie._

 _'Well I have pages on some sites I went on them and saw that I still have my users and all that I did on them are there but...' she started._

 _'But what Jas?' asked Leo 'Everything about you guys :Fanfics, drawings, shows, series, pictures, stories even mine are still there and I still have notices from the ones i'm following' she exclaimed._

 _'How is that possible' said Donnie._

 _'Maybe when I came here because my things weren't on nothing was changed or deleted or something' she said._

 _'Actually it's because of your dimension' said Donnie 'Because your new here you don't really know much about our technologie or what we do or even what you can watch so when you were brought here what you just said happened' he said._

(End of flashback)

so when I saw her type something father took a look at what she was doing making her squeek at that moment. She then closed her laptop and placed it on her chest but after talking she opened it again rewrote something and passed him the computer only for him to smile at her and...

'Raph focus on the battle Mikey already defeated Don now our fight needs to end' said my bro.

Taking out my sais I decided to try and get her to look at the fight so she could se what I could do.

'Yame!' said sensei making us put our weapons away and stand before him.

'My sons, daughter and student today's training is ending earlie' he said but why.

As we left the dojo sensei closed the shoji doors making April jump but then I noticed something.

'Um guys where's Jasmine?' I asked.

*My point of view*

'Today we will start by meditating' said sensei.

I nodded but he continued to explain 'I want to sense more of your skills and level to be trained' he said.

'So in other words you want to "see" in a spiritual state what I "look" like?' I asked in hopes I got it right.

'Yes' he said wait for it 'And no' there you go.

'I also want to see how deep can you go to the astral plane' he said makes sense to me.

Even if I did I mostly heard blah blahblah blah in his sentences.

So getting into there sitting position the best I can I was about to start but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

'Sit anyway you feel most used to' he said making me sit in a tipi position I did back when I was little.

Closing my eyes a took deep easy breaths and relaxed my body. Then I felt something a brown wave of some sort.

It was calming, gentle and helpful was that sensei's aura?

Focusing outside of the dojo I felt more waves but they were all different from one another.

Mikey's aura was a pure orange full of energy, hapiness and positivity.

April's was yellow it was calme, confident and pure.

Miwa's was white but with some black it was confused? Scared and yet happy.

Donnie's was a light purple full of inteligence, purety and well energy.

Raph's on the other hand was a blazing red filled with fury, anger and yet it had joy and love? Maybe he's got a crush.

Now Leo's was a sea blue balanced, pride, confidence, joy, hope and love.

But then I felt something choking me it was dark and hot as if it touched a flame and the burning feeling is just spreading.

I was coughing from the black smoke I didn't want to stay any longer I wanted to get out now!

'You will soon join me girl now that you have decided to stay' said a dark and evil voice making me want to scream 'Tell Hamato Yoshi that I have return and that I always get what I want'

'Jas...mine...Jassy...up' I heard voices but my eyelides felt heavy to open.

Everything was muffled but some words I heard 'Fine...energy...aura...darkness...paralized' that was Donnie.

As my eyes responded at last I saw Raph on a chair near my bed in my room from what I could see.

'Your awake! Sensei said that a dark energy attacked you but when he got to your spirit energy it was gone but you weren't hurt or anything' he said.

I wanted to say something but my throat felt dry. At that moment he lifted me up and brought a glass of water to my lips for me to drink.

As I did I felt like this was the first time I was drinking water and it was weird.

'Donnie said that you were paralyzed so were gonna need to help you but it wont last long you'll be able to move again before our season starts' he told me.

He lied me back on the bed and left the room. That voice was so familiar but at the same time different who was that?

'Is something troubling you my child?' asked sensei.

I yeeped from that I mean how does he sneak up ont people like that!

'I heard a voice when I was attacked' I said he nodded 'I feel like I heard it before but at the same time i'm not sure who it was all I remember is the message he wanted me to give you' I told him.

'And what was the message?' he asked.

'He said "I have return and I always get what I want" but it dosen't make any sense he said that I would join him' I then said 'You don't think it's' I started.

'Yes' he said 'Oroku Saki is here and he wants you for something that could destroy us all' he said.

My eyes widen him! I'm not gonna join him why would I even do that in the first place.

Sensei then left me to rest but after this I don't think I can I mean I was freaking out right now from a simple message and one person and I was scared of my own mother for what she did to me.

At that moment a knock on my door made me turn to see Mikey's head pop in my room 'Hi thought you might be hungry before you went to sleep' he said bringing in a tray of food.

He walked in and placed the tray near the bed so he could close the door and then helped me to get into a sitting position to eat.

He then sat on the chair to feed me since even if I could move my fingers and my toes I couldn't lift my limbs.

'Eating something might help me but I don't think i'll be able to sleep at all' I said.

'You want to have a sleep-over with me then?' he asked me bringing a fork with food on it for me to eat.

As I got it in my mouth I nodded maybe having some compagnie would help.

When I was done eating he took the tray and got up 'I'll be right back i'm just gonna put this away and get my things sadly April left with father and Miwa so...' he said.

'You can help me if you want' I told him I was gonna tell them at some point might aswell tell him first.

He nodded and left the room to take care of things I knew more things were to come but still this was way too much. I then saw that I could move my arms but they hurt when I move them so i'm gonna need to not do it a lot.

Then Mikey came back he brought some of his games, a few, comics, and some dvd's to watch.

'Thought you might want to do something for fun' he said.

He then went to my drores where I kept my pyjama's and took out the one I was wearing this morning.

'Um so you want to?' he said he was turning red 'I can move my arms now they just hurt when I use them to much' I told him so he gave me the bottom and turned around so he dosen't look.

'I'm done now could you help with the top?' I asked him making him turn around.

'Don't worry you'll only see my back' I told him helping me turn my back to him. He then took my shirt off only to then gasped at what he was saw.

'My mom did this to me for anything and everything I do with a whip and or a nine-o-tail' I then said to him.

On my back were scars and I knew all to well that they would never heal enough to make the marks dissapear.

'Jas...mine?' asked Raph! I turned my head to the door to see him and his brothers looking at my back.

'Her mom did this' gasped Mikey.

At that moment eight paires of arms grabbed me 'Why didn't you say anything!?' said Leo.

I started to cry I wanted it to be done bit by bit but this has to be said 'It's hard for me *hicup* back with my mom she would take me to the basement c-cuff me to the gr-ground and do this to me. After *hicup* awhile she would come back and take care of me but would always *hicup* say never to tell a-anyone or else I would b-be punished for it' I said wanting to cover my face with my hands but my arms were screaming at me from the pain.

I then felt someone moving and a hand then lifted my head. It was Leo and he was now leaning in and.

The kiss was something I couldn't describe it was hot and cold, it felt good but then I felt more movements and then steps.

When Leo released me from the lip lock another hand took my face and made me turn to Mikey who then kissed me and I felt the same thing with Leo.

Steps returned and moved once again I think I heard a bottle opening then...

'Kyaaaaaaa!' I shriek leaving Mikey's lips something was being rubbed on my scars and not only was it cold but it stings!

'Shhhhhh Jassy it's ok it's just Donnie helping with your scars' said Leo placing my head in the crok of his neack.

*Mikey's point of view*

leo was calming Jas while Donnie placed a cream on her back. I remembered that this was a healing cream he succeded into making with some mutagen making injuries heal twice as fast so maybe she'll lose the scars on her back.

I looked ar Raph and I think he wanted to do something right now since Donnie's taking care of her back and Leo is helping her even I kissed her but Raph...

Then Jasmine lifted her head and turned to him and leaned in and kissed him he was surprised because his eyes widen.

Her lips are really soft I would know because Raph churred when they kissed.

'Alright done now all we need to do is wait for the cream to do it's thing' said Donnie putting the bottle away.

But only me and Leo heard him Jasmine still had Raph in a kiss.

*Donnie's point of view*

when I was done with the cream I placed it on the side table near Jasmine's bed and me and my brothers could smell the waves of scent Jasmine was letting off from her arrousal.

'Jasmine lift your hips' said Raph moving his mouth from hers.

Her eyes were a little open but I could see that she was out of it and she lifted her hips letting Mikey pull her pants down to show the rest of her skin.

As Mikey left a trail of kisses on her butt Jas yelped when he started to lick her puckered entrance.

So I leaned in to kiss her lips and she moved in to kiss back aswell.

As Mikey licked her hole, Leo went to lick her neck and touch in a delecate way her scars and Raph decided to suck her nipples and touched her vagina making her moan in the kiss.

I decided to try my turtle luck and licked her lower lip to see if she would open up to french kissing. At first she semmed a bit rejecting it but then she moved to open her mouth in the kiss.

We kept going like that for awhile but we took turns for touching her making sure she enjoyed it.

When we saw she was falling asleep we got her dressed and putted her to bed.

'Stay' she said it didn't sound like an order or a request but more like a suggestion. Before we could answer 'I don't want to see my mom in dreams again it scares me' she then said.

'What does she do in your dreams?' I asked her sitting on her bed with the others close by.

'At first everything is fine but then theres fire everywhere and chains come at my wrists and pull me to the ground' she said 'She then started to walk in laughing and saying that this wasn't over and that even if I left she would find a way to bring me more pain' she then said crying from telling this to us.

'And you didn't sleep because of that?' I asked and she nodded I can understand I mean i'm scared of failling my brothers some day and they need to come and sleep with me to help.

So we lied down as close as we could to her bed making sure we could feel her as she moved alittle closer to us before falling asleep. I don't know what her mother looks like but i'm sure she wants her gone of her life no matter what she would need to do so that could happen and I will help in any way I can to do it.


	3. First time and hope

Looking around I saw it was completelly dark where ever I was right now, as I walked I couldn't figure out where I was and it was official I was lost in my own dream. Well I think it is a dream.

All I can remember is that when I first woke up Raph was by my side and told me what happened when I was in the dojo with sensei, after he left sensei came in and I told him Oroku Saki's message and then left me to rest.

Since I couldn't sleep Mikey came in to help me by eating and proposed for him to sleep with me and left to get his things, when he came back I found out that I could move my arms for awhile so I took care of my bottom, when he started to help my with the top he saw my scars and I told him it was my mother only to have the others come in and see.

Then as Leo and I kissed Donnie left to get a bottle of cream to heal my scars and as he came back Mikey took over for the kiss only to have the moment stopped when Donnie started to place the cream, so Leo holded me to help me relax for the stinging, so then I went to kiss Raph and I think Donnie said something after he was done.

Raph wanted me to lift my hips so I did then someone took off my bottom, started to kiss my but and licked my puckered entrance so Donnie went in to kiss me, I saw Leo lick my neck as he touched my scars and when I figured out it was Mikey who was at my butt Raph started to stimulate my nipples as he touched my vagina.

When they stopped since I was falling asleep they helped me get dressed and placed me in bed only for me to tell them about my dreams so they stayed to protect me.

But then as I saw a light shinning behind me fire appeared around me! No why! The guys were there with me! Right? RIGHT!

Laughter came soon after and right now I was on my knees crying, screaming from the pain that returened to my back and it think I was bleeding.

She then walked closer and closer to me I was really scared so I backed up and I kept doing that until I could feal the heat of the flames.

'You can't escape me girl soon I will return to you and I **WILL** end what I started all those years ago' she said making me shrink from fear of her.

But as she spoke I heard voices? But they were muffled so I couldn't hear it very well but this time I did.

'JASMINE!' Donnie! That's his voice i'm sure of it. 'JASSY WAKE UP YOUR HAVING A NIGHTMARE!' Leo oh god was I happy to hear him. 'JAS YOU CAN DO IT I KNOW YOU CAN!' Mikey he's right I can get over this I will get over it! So I got up to stand up to her.

But when I saw the whip I fell back down due to my legs going numb the guys kept on telling me to not give up but how can I defeat her if that whip scares me to hell. Closing my eyes I waited for the pain that would take me away.

But it never came. Opening my eyes and looking up I saw... Raph! His sais stopped the whip and he was protecting me. When he tossed the whip away he stabbed her and she vanished. As he turned to me he bent down to take my hand that was trembling from the fear that still coursed in my veins.

As he kissed it he spoke 'Your safe now ok? So let's go back to the others' he said as he carried me to the light to wake me up.

When my eyes opened I noticed I was in the lab, looking at the time I noticed that it was 02:00 pm, sitting on the lab bed I noticed I was with no top but bandages instead? 'The scars on your back opened up so we had to take you to my lab' said Donnie walking up to me with his brothers.

I nodded it would make sense since I was in pain in my dream. When Leo walked up to me he place a three fingered hand to my cheek 'Are you ok you were blushing while you were sleeping' he said.

My face turned red and my eyes widen I BLUSHED! That had to have been because of before we went to sleep! I just know it!

'I was thinking back to what... What we... We did last night before we went to sleep' I told them.

They looked confused but then Leo spoke 'Does this mean you didn't like it?' he asked me.

Eyes wide I shook my head to say no only to regret it because my head hurts. 'I-i-i I actually liked it a-and I wanted to d-do i-it' but I didn't get to finish my sentence because Leo sealed my lips with his.

When he let me go Raph came up to me and helped me walk out of the lab and into his room. From what was in there the walls were black with red flames then a layer of orange flames were placed over them then another layer but yellow this time, hed had a few tools here and there and also had a set of dumbells near by so he could work-out his arms.

Once near his bed Mikey and Donnie helped me sit down only to be kissed on both cheeks after words while Leo closed and locked the door. Raph came closer and bent down 'If you liked it you can tell us no one will say anything that can make you feel pain' he said taking my hand and kissing it.

Moving his way to my shoulder I closed my eyes to let myself feel, as more hands came to touch me and remove the rest of my clothes. I felt bad because they wont be able to stimulate my nipples again like last night.

But then I felt the bandages on my chest being removed. When they were gone they all looked at me 'Do you want to go farther from last night?' Leo asked wait does he mean continue what we did?

As I turned my head to him I crawled to him on the bed to kiss him. Once I moved I then spoke 'Again' I said 'I want to feel it all over again. And more' I then said.

Looking back at his brothers they all nodded and got to work by massaging my limbs. As I lied down on the bed each of them had a different way to massage me.

Leo was doing my left arm and did it slowly and gently as to not make me feel pain. Raph was doing my right leg and he used the palm of his hand to take care of my muscles that felt like a knot. Donnie did my right arm and he did it in a professional way making sure I felt good and that I wasn't in pain from it. Mikey did my left leg and kissed my leg where it hurts before rubbing it.

At some point my eyes were closed and I fell into a meditive state and felt there aura's again and they were the same but I could hear voices.

Leo's was that he had to become stronger if he wanted to protect his brothers and yet he would 'Does Jasmine like this? Maybe she dosen't want to be on the team.' stuff like that.

Raph would say that Mikey was annoying and he better shut up before he got a knuckle to the face but sometimes I would hear him wondering if there was something specific that I liked.

Donnie was thinking of ways to make the lair better, to remake metalhead, new inventions and what would make the lair even cooler but then he would think of machines that could help me here.

Mikey on the other hand was always about how to make me smile more often or even laugh.

But then I felt something else it was dim but still trying to become even more bright as I took a better look I saw that this was my aura and that I had rejected it for some time now!

When I opened my eyes I saw that barely two minutes had passed and they were still massaging my body.

Leo was the first to stop and look at me 'You sure you want this?' he asked me to sure.

I nodded to him. Closing his eyes he leand in and kissed me with a gentle and soft kiss that was different from the last ones I had with them before.

As we kissed he made me sit on the bed while Donnie reapplied the cream. Before he did Raph was sucking my nipples while rubbing my vagina and Mikey was licking my neck making me lose it from all of this stimulation.

For a split second my mind went blanck and I shivered after. The guys moved away from me as I took deep breaths while Raph's hand was still at my vag.

*Donnie's point of view*

We stopped doing anything so Jasmine could relax from her orgasm. Raph kept his hand where it was to collect some of it.

'You ok Jassy?' asked Leo only to have her lean on her while panting.

'Wow! When you have an orgasm you have a big one' said Raph showing his hand covered of her juices.

Her face turned completelly red while trying to cover it with Leo's chest.

'Raph!' I said to him.

'What?' he asked me back sighing he needs to know these things 'You have to remember that she is a virgin so she dosen't touch herself like that to know what was happenning' I explained to him.

His eyes widen and then turned his head back at her for me and Mikey to see that Leo was trying to help by talking to her.

'You really scared her Raph' he told us 'She thinks that what you showed us was a bad thing' he explained.

Cleaning his hand with a rag he had he crawled up to her and took her into his arms 'You just came there's nothing bad about that ok? We all do this when we feel good' he explained to her.

She shuffled a little to then turn to his eyes and I could see that she was hurt at him for what he did.

He leaned in to then kiss her as apologatic as he could to show her how much he felt bad for what he did.

Leaving her lips he lifted her to be in the middle of all four of us 'Now I want to ask you one last time and after I wont' said Leo she nodded 'Do you want to keep going?' he asked her.

'Yes' she answered 'I want to keep going' she continued.

I moved closer to her while Raph lifted her up so I could be under her, while Mikey made sure her hips were up.

*My point of view*

As Raph lowered me down I felt something sucking me and it made both shiver and moan from the good feeling it made.

'Someone seems to like it' purred Mikey but I think I can make it better' at that moment I felt his tongue licking my puckered entrance and it made moan louder, Raph came to suck my nipples again while Leo looked a little bit like he was... In pain?

'Leo?' I asked in hopes he would look at me.

Then I saw it. Right on the lower part of his plastron was a pouch that was showing and if i'm not mistaken it's where his dick is and it hurts.

Moving so I was in front of him I kissed him like he did to me before this started and licked him from neck, to upper plastron as I went down to my target.

'AH! JASSY!' he gasped as I licked inside the patch of skin keeping his cock hidden from me. 'Come out come out little Leo~' I said in a sing song voice 'Don't you wanna come to play?~' I then said to him.

That did for him because the pouch opened and his cock came out. It looked like one of those dicks that some TMNT fans would draw on them it looked kind of human like but it was a dark forest green.

As I looked at Leo's face I saw that he had a light pink blush, sweat on his face and he was panting. So trying something new from the base to it's tip I licked it making him churr.

'Don't do that I won't hold on if you do' he said trying to control himself from doing something crazy. But I didn't I kept on doing the same thing at a different location to make it nice and slick.

At that exact moment my mind went blanck again and my body felt like it was going to go numb at ane moment.

'Sorry I forgot that you don't last very long' said Donnie as he moved from under me to hold me so I didn't fall.

'Should we continue Leo she looks like she could pass out at any moment' said Raph.

He took a look at me first, I really wanted this at least once and this might be my last chance until another chance comes in.

'Yes' he said 'I think that she can handle it if she takes a break or two from time to time' he explained.

'Besides' then he kissed me while forcing his tongue into my mouth. His tongue moved inside my mouth it made me feel in a way well good. He released me from the kiss 'She has an amasing tongue' he then said.

Holding me up while making sure I was well seated Leo moved to my womb with his hand to touch it. As his fingers touched me I couldn't hold on to my voices sounds that was made for them to know I enjoyed this.

The more his fingers moved the more I felt like I would explode at any second. But then I felt some sort of sharp pain in my mind I don't know what it was but it left a ringing sound in my ears causing me to make that wimperring sound Mikey made that first time we met.

'Jas!' gasped Raph as he took me in a bridal style position 'Donnie what's going on with her' asked Leo.

'I think someone just tried to communicate with her but failed for some reason that is still a mysterie to me right now' he explained.

The ringing sound was still there and that dark aura came back making me choke once again. Raph was in a panic right now since he had no idea what was going on but Donnie.

'You may think that we won't meet but' said the shredder 'In due time you and I will meet and later then you will find me and **JOIN ME**!' he said then vanished.

When he was gone I tried to grasp something to make sure I was one awake and two in the lair and not back home in bed with my computer on my lap...again.

As four hands grabbed me my eyes snapped open to see the guys looking at me with worry from what had just happened to me. I wanted to stay quiet about this but it all slips out of me as I cried my heart out.

Raph was the first to take a hold of me while the others moved in for a group hug. Then I noticed I was being touched everywhere, as my face turned red the touches got even more rough and my moans started to get louder.

Each time I was touched the closer I felt to burst, my eyes were barelly opened, my mouth was open with my tongue out and a line of saliva was drooling making them lick it away each time it would appear.

'I think she's ready Leo' said Donnie as they moved away making me whinne from the lost of touches and stimulation.

He nodded to reply as I was confused to what would happen next. My mind felt like it melted but I tried to think about what he ment and it then clicked in my mind. He ment that I was ready to lose my first time! But with who would that be!

Eyes wide my eyes moved to each of them as I felt my rate was racing until I felt my face being cupped by Leo's hands.

*Leo's point of view*

She was scared that's for sure but she needs to calm down so I could explain to her something. As cupped her face I leaned in to kiss her while the others moved around her.

When we moved away I looked at her with my best serious face I could make 'Jassy listen to me' I started 'We will all take turns with you but since we don't want you to feel bad for with who you lost your virginity' I took one of Raph's old bandanas out 'Were going to blind fold you that way you wont even know who your with' at that moment she looked at the bandana then at me and finally the others as we waited for an answer.

She smiled just any smile but a sincere one as she nodded to this, so placing the bandana on her eyes so she wouldn't see we moved away so she wouldn't feel who would be first.

Donnie moved to let our baby brother go first. We decided to go from youngest to oldest since we believed she would think we would have started with me and ended with Mikey.

We helped him into position so we could start and as he got inside her she would bit her lower lip so no sound would come out of her but it didn't work we could hear the gasps she made from this. Leaning to her left ear I decided to try a seductive voice to make her listen.

'I know it hurts but later on it will feel really good' I told her and she moan as he moved inside her.

When we switched the rest of us would lick her and if one of us wanted to churr we all did it so she wont think he's the one doing it with her and it makes her climax.

We kept on going for awhile until Donnie was the last one to leave her. So I removed the blindfold and as she opened her eyes she lied down with all of us.

'Thank you it was amazing' she said 'It makes me feel like i'm actually being loved by people' she added.

As I turned to her my brothers worked together so we could all be in a sitting position 'Of course you feel that since we all love you' said Donnie making the rest of uss nod in agreement.

As we saw tears falling from her eyes she moved her hands to her face so we went to hug her as she said thank you over and over again.

It felt good that we made her happy her mother only did that when her father was still with them. Wait now that I think about it.

'When did your father passe away and how Jas?' I asked her.

She stopped moving making the room silent until she spoke but stutered the words 'He d-died on the n-night o-on chr-christmas wh-when he w-was dri-driving me home' she explained her breathing turned into short ones as she was having a "flash" of memory as Donnie would put it so he ran out of the room and came moments later with a glass of water for her which she drank.

'You don't need to keep going' I said rubbing her shoulders.

'B-but the streets were covered in i-ice and he w-was v-very carefull but a l-lady walked i-infront of u-us causing h-him to crash in a-a l-lamp post and d-die' she ended getting grabbed by Raph as he tried to calm her down even for a little while.

When she fell asleep we decided to just be with her spiritually as she slept and so we got closer to her and tried to enter her dreamland to make her feel protected in a way from anything that could hurt her or get into harms way.

*My point of view*

When I awoke the guys were almost on top of me making me feel safe. So trying to not wake them up I moved away from them to gey my pants and left for my room to get changed.

I putted on my black shorts and my black and blue crossed tank top since it was warm, I then went into the lab to get my top to bring it back to my room until I noticed the blood so I took both pieces and putted it with the laundry and left for the kitchen.

Once there i started to get what i needed to make french toast and to my luck they had fruits and maple syrup.

While a slice of bread was on the pan i got to cutting the fruits and placing the plates while watching the piece of bread.

At that moment April and the others came inside and greeted me only for April and Miwa to get so close to me that i think they would have tried to eat me.

'Ummmm hi?' I said while not understanding what was going on right now 'Your happy' said Miwa while April nodded.

Ok now i'm really confused as to what was going on 'Yeah why?' I asked them and at that moment they moved away since the guys came in the kitchen.

So I went back to the food making which to my luck Casey took so it wouldn't burn ate it so I continued to make more while listening to them.

'Good morning father, Miwa, April and Casey' said Leo.

'Mornin' everyone' said Raph.

'Good morning' said both Don and Mikey.

While my body was turned to them I felt like someone was starring at me. Not that I cared until all of a sudden four pair of lips landed on a different place on both of my cheeks.

'Good morning Jasmine' the four said together as my face turned mad red.

When my face was it's normal pale beige colour I turned to see them seated and talking together while sometimes actualy no ALWAYS fight and yell so I left for awhile to get both my alcatel one touch cell phone and my red headrush headphones to listen to some of my songs.

I decided to listen to Pentatonix daft punk since it was my top favorite song and I didn't care if they heard me singing to it really besides if they don't like then they should just leave.

Buy it, use it, break it, fix it,

Trash it, change it, mail upgrade it,  
Charge it, point it, zoom it, press it,  
Snap it, work it, quick erase it,  
Write it, cut it, paste it, save it,  
Load it, check it, quick rewrite it,  
Plug it, play it, burn it, rip it,  
Drag and drop it, zip unzip it,  
Lock it, fill it, call it, find it,  
View it, code it, jam unlock it,  
Surf it, scroll it, pause it, click it,  
Cross it, crack it, switch update it,  
Name it, rate it, tune it, print it,  
Scan it, send it, fax rename it,  
Touch it, bring it, pay it, watch it.  
Technologic.

One more time!  
Ah ah ah ah aaah  
Ah ah ah ah  
One more time!  
Ah ah ah ah aaah  
Ah ah ah ah

Like the legend of the phoenix (Yeah)  
All ends with beginnings (Ohhh)  
What keeps the planets spinning (Ahhh)  
The force from the beginning (Oooooo)

We've come too far,  
To give up who we are  
So let's raise the bar  
And our cups to the stars!

Say  
We're up all night till the sun,  
We're up all night to get some,  
We're up all night for good fun,  
We're up all night to get lucky,

We're all up night till the sun,  
We're up all night to get some,  
We're up all night for good fun,  
We're up all night to get lucky,  
We're up all night to get lucky,  
We're up all night all night to get up all night to get, get, get lucky

La, la, la,la, la

noooo

la, la, la, la, la!

Last night I had this dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
There's nothing wrong with just a little bit of fun  
We were dancing all night long

Oh, I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I hope this dream comes true!

One more time! (Hey!)  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing  
One more time  
We're gonna celebra-a-a-a-a-ate

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever hour after  
Our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever hour after  
Our work is never over

I'm a work it harder, make it bett-  
Do it faster, makes us  
More than ever hou-hour after  
Ou-our work is never over

Work it harder, make it better  
Do it faster, makes us stronger  
More than ever hour after  
Our work is never over

Television rules the nation, oh yeah  
Television rules the nation

Music's got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance so free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance so free (celebrate)

Tonight  
(We've)  
Hey, just feelin  
(Come too far)  
Music's got me feeling the need  
(To give up who we are)  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
(So let's)  
We're gonna celebrate  
(Raise the bar)  
Celebrate and dance–  
(And our cups–)  
To the stars

We're up all night till the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up all night to get lucky

We're up all night till the sun  
We're up all night to get some  
We're up all night for good fun  
We're up for

One more night  
We're up all night till the sun  
(Hey) Celebration  
Feelings so free

One more time  
We're up all night till the sun  
(Hey) Celebration  
Music's got me feeling so–  
Our work is never over.

And the song was now over meaning that I would need to pick another one to sing along to and to me my voice was not singer material I mean I almost sound grouchy like Raph would be if he didn't sleep well and was now having a bad day really.

As I heard tapping on my headphones I stopped my search as I found a song I like and stopped it from playing and turned to see Raph on my left looking at me as if I grew a third eye or something.

'What is it?' I asked him as I turned of the heat stove and moved it to a cooler one until Mikey took it with the bowl and the spatulla and Donnie took the plate of french toast and placed it on the table and I noticed that the bread on butter was no longer there.

'You sang?' he then asked making me turn back at him and noticed that the others were not eating or touching the food but looking at us.

Removing my headphones and placing them around my neck I answered 'Yes I kind of do but it's not really good I don't sing much since I sound weird when I do' I explained.

He then turned to others with me as I heard Casey speak up 'Your kidding right?' he asked as I shook my head no 'But you were A-MA-ZING just now I never heard A-NY-ONE sing like you!' he then explained to me waving his arms around.

My eyes widen I sound good? When ever I sang alone I always heard like I had something scratching my throat. But they think it's good no amazing.

Doing my biggest smile I said to him 'Thanks Casey' and sat down next to Leo.

'So' he started up as I took two pieces of french toast 'What was that?'

'It was daft punk mix by Pentatonix an accapella group' I explained.

'What are we eating exactly?' asked Mikey 'We are eating something called "Pain dorée" I ate this with my dad when we had the house to our selfs' I told them but looking at them I don't think they understood what we were eating 'It's french toast' I then said simply.

They nodded and went to eating maybe this wont be so bad I thought maybe just maybe I could have a better life with them and start everything over and maybe make it better thanks to them I thought as I turned to them and then I went to eating while listening to there conversation about tv shows I know.


	4. Friends enter and a secret place

Today was another training lesson and it was sparring practise with sensei so now my whole body hurts so much that I can't even lift a finger. Sensei left saying he had to get back home for work, he wanted to help me up but I said that it hurts and I was fine simply resting there and thats what he did for a while.

'Why are you on the floor?' asked Raph 'Was training that hard on you?' asked Donnie as he started to rub my arms only for me to yelp startling him.

'Does it hurt that bad?' he then asked making me nod. They decided to work together to carry me somewhere even though I started to hiss from it.

They took me to the bathroom, Donnie went to start the bath pourring some thing in it, Mikey left to get my things, Leo helped me get undressed while Raph went to get some things for the bath.

Once everything was ready Raph lifted me carefully bridal style making sure I was fine and laid me in the mild warm water making me moan from the feeling "Feels good?' he then asked as he and his brother went in making sure I was soaked enough to be then cleaned up.

Leo took care of my hair while Donnie and Mikey did my body while being very "touchy" at specific places on my body making me moan 'Feeling good eh?' asked Raph as I moaned once again from how good it felt being clean.

Leo then rinced my hair making sure none of the extra soap landed in my eyes, he then went to conditioning my hair helping with the nots I get most of the time 'Such nice hair' he said sucking my neck giving me a hickey.

Donnie and Mikey were done and decided to do some "extra" cleaning of my body at other places making me gasp from the touch and then moan most of the time asking for more touching.

When Leo was done he went for my neck while Raph decided to tackle my nipples making me grab him hoping he would be bolder a little.

All of that touching, sucking, licking, kissing and bitting from Raph turned into bathtub sex for us and it was very kinky for me. Raph was the first, as he was then bitting my nipples not to hard for me to scream or draw out blood but enough for me to feel it 'Want you now' he said as I moved over his cock which was in his tail and dropped down.

He moved for me making sure I was doing nothing while the other three were touching me more turning me on even more. They switched from time to time as they changed my position so the others could touch me, even at some point Mikey decided to do anal sex with me.

We kept going until the water was cold, making us get out but it didn't stop us from doing it more we just had to move it somewhere else. We went to the couch and kept going until I was hungry making them go and make something right after helping me put some cream on my back, massaging my limbs and getting me dress.

As they got to work they made sure I was nice and warm in a nice fluffy blanket they got out for me. Sometimes I would look at them as they worked and it caused me to get turned on, maybe they were doing things slow, moving around often to mess with me. It worked so badly that I was touching myself under the blanket and I was SO scared that they would see my face or hear me that I was bitting my lower lip which made me taste cooper since I drew out some blood.

'Watcha doing?' asked Mikey this made me yelp because I felt a hand under the blanket touching me 'Someone got turned on' said Raph has his hand touched me even ruffer. I was moaning and gasping the whole time from his touches that even Leo got into it.

'More' I gasped 'Need more aaaahhnnnn~' I moaned after being touched at my clitoris.

They all got seated somewhere near me, they moved away the blanket and started touching, licking and sucking my skin. Leo lifted me for a little while and then placed me on his legs only for me to feel his cock touching my vagina while feeling it twitching.

'You want this?' he asked me while humping me making me moan from the feeling 'Yeeeeeessssss~' I moaned out. At that moment he lifted me once again so he could putted inside me moving while holding my legs down so I couldn't move.

We kept switching until we heard a ding from the kitchen making Mikey get up to check on the food they were making 'Were gonna be going for patrol after eating guys so strech and get ready' said Leo as we got seated to eat.

I froze they were leaving the lair! What's next let Fishface and Rahzar in here? I mean what about me what could I do to help them 'Don't worry Jassy' Leo said looking at me 'You just wait in the lair and I promise were all gonna be back before you know it' he said I nodded and we went back to eating.

As they were at the entrance I watched them from the couch talking about what they were going to do on the patrol tonight. Raph turned to me when Leo talked to Mikey and Don and walked up to me laying a deep comferting kiss on my lips 'Don't worry we while be back in a bout an hour if not then just call April, Miwa and Casey and they know what to do'he said before going back to the others.

Once gone I went to my room to look at my things mostly my photo albums of back when I was with my dad. That night dad brought me to meet his wife and his daughter that he hadfor some time. This made me understand why he wasn't at home anymore but to see me.

Looking at the picture I took that day of his wife and my sister it made me feel like I left something behind and it made me feel broken. Whipping the tears that was falling on my cheeks it made me realise that it was one of the hardest things that I lost after my dad.

Putting it away I walked out of the room to go watch tv and see if they did anything tonight. Nothing was on the news that were important so I turned of the tv and went to the kitchen and see if there was something for me to snack on while they were out.

Fourty-nine minutes had passed now and there were no movies on for me to watch other then sappy and romance stuff that mostly made me want to vomit. At that moment I heard noises coming closer and closer to the lair and not knowing what to do for now I turned all of the lights off and went to the dojo and climbed the tree until I was at a well hidden and safe spot.

The noises got louder and louder to where I was and I was scared to death right now until 'Jas? Jas where are you?' it was Raph calling for me I was going to get down but I remembered that he said they would be back in one hour and only fifty minutes had passed.

I decided to stay there until they come in or something and nothing would make me come out of my hidding spot.

*Raph's point of view*

Where was she I mean yeah we came back earlier then I said we would but still she could have come out.

We looked around the lair calling out to her so she could come out from hidding but when we saw that she wasn't coming out I remembered something that she said only to me that was very personal. I knew she would hate me but still if this dosen't make her come out I don't know what would.

'When you were around six you went to a store with your parents' I started and it made my brothers turn to me asking what I was doing 'You went to the toy section and played some of the video games only to leave after with your mom to the bathroom. When you were done you ran back to the toy section only to pass it and get lost in the store. You ran around until...' I was about to say the rest until.

'DON'T YOU DARE SAY THE REST RAPHAEL HAMATO!' yelled Jasmine as she yanked open the dojo doors. Yup she hates me now cause she is walking quite quickly to me with I think a deep fire in her eyes that is ready to just burst out at me.

'There you are and you were in the dojo?' I said 'Well yeah you said you would be back in one hour but noises were coming here when it had only been fifty minutes' she explained.

Now it made sense. In a way I told her what time we would be back but because we came back earlie she got scared and made sure that she wasn't found 'Sorry Jas I guess we should have called or texted you that we were coming back earlie' said Leo as he got closer to her.

'Jas are you?' Donnie was asking her something but she fainted as Leo caught her 'Donnie what the hell just happened?' asked Leo 'It must have been from what happened' he said 'She got scared because someone was coming, she stressed herself out since the stranger was getting closer and as Raph was saying something she came out quite quickly' he then explained.

We decided to put her to bed. Once that was done we got everything ready for her since tomorrow was the start of our mating season.

When we were done we each went to her and kissed her somewhere and told her something as she slept. Leo went first, then Mikey and then Don when it was finally my turn the others left the room to go take care of things. Looking at her I kissed her on the lips for the last time until I could do it normally 'Wait for me ok Jas I love you' I said. Standing up I placed something I worked on for awhile on her side table and left the room while making sure it was well locked.

*My point of view*

The first thing I see when I wake up is a box on my side table with a note saying 'From Raph' so while taking it with the box I open the box while reading the note.

 _Dear Jasmine. By the time you read this it might be the first day of mating season. I really wanted to give this to you in person but you fainted when you came out of the dojo. Inside this box is an outfit I had asked mister O'Neil and April to and buy some of the things inside while I added it with what I made for you. I wanted to say this to you for awhile to you it's not out of pity because you never got it for real but I love you. Raph_

And that was the note inside the box was a full outfit with shoes. The outfit had a pair of black high heel sandals with light pink straps and socks that would show my toes, the outfit was kimono like but it had a black skirt with pink the top was white where the obi was red and what tied it to the outfit was pink, the sleeves were large but around middle size which in the inside was red with a pair ribbon like tails that were one black the other white with a bell on each of them and on the top of it all was a hairpin in the shape of a fox with in it's mouth a pink bead.

Turning my head to my calender I see that it was the first day of mating season so I was stuck inside my room until they tell me to actually come out with no worries of being attacked. In total the animal phase lasted a whole week and the only way for me to have come out of there was that I hade to ask them questions about myself that was already said about myself.

Right now we are thursday and everyone but Casey were in the dojo since he had a game to go to and he just couldn't miss it.

'Today we will practise the ways of hidding' said sensei 'As I will close my eyes you will all hide inside the dojo' he explained Miwa and April were done for today so they were just watching us.

The minute he closed his eyes each of the guys hid while I went to the tree while the girls were looking for one of the guys.

I made sure that I would only grab the bigger branches since it would hold onto my weight and not shake showing were I was hidding. When I saw the girls turning to sensei I was lying on the largest branch in the tree completely hidden body and scent thanks to the leafs on the tree.

'Donetello do not think that a weapon rack is a good place to hide' he said and Donnie was actually there 'Michelangello! Get out of my old room this instant!' he then yelled as he got out 'Raphael I believe that hidding behind the girls is not a good place to hide like you Leonardo the celling is not a hidding spot' he said and the two showed themselves.

Thinking that I was going to be found left my mind since sensei turned his head around the place trying to find me 'Jasmine seems to have understood the lesson' he said and I think he was smilling but still how did he know where each of them were if he wasn't a rat anymore?

As the others look around Casey comes in the room 'What are you guys doing?' he asks 'Were looking for Jas today we had to hide from sensei and she is the only one left' explained Don this made me cover my mouth and hold my breath to hide my giggle so they didn't hear it.

'Jasmine it is time to come out I surrender' said sensei and Raph was right where I was I mean really did they not think I was in here. Moving my body as so that my legs would hold me on the branch and not make me fall I let the rest of my body fall out of the tree making me upside down and looking at the back of Raph's head 'So wait I was inside this tree for nothing?' I ask sarcasticly and made Raph jump to fall down on his shell and yelp as he turned to me glaring.

Laughing at him I made sure not to move my legs so I didn't fall off 'How did? When did? What?' asked Raph as he was out of words to say for what I was able to do 'I climbed the tree making sure I didn't touch any light and small branches to give me away then I stayed on a branch with a large amount of leafs to hide both my body and my scent' I explained as I got out of the tree.

'Wow Jasmine you know your stuff' said Leo 'Well thanks back when I was little after my dad past away my cosin and some friends made a gang that hangs out at an old pipe place where we add our own things which we own and get to paint on them and we just do our iniciacion to our new members' I said 'My dad was the one who gave the idea of the gang and we still took care of it in his honnour' I added.

Looking at them I see that their faces are sad. Was it because of what I said? 'Guys don't worry i'm fine yes it's hard for me to leave my friends, family' the gang and my little sister behind but i'm ok' I said to them 'Wait you had a sister?' said Donnie 'Well yeah when I was six my dad brought me to meet his wife who held a baby in her arms named Angelica and if i'm right she should be ten right now' I then said to them.

As I said that I realised that I was much better with talking about my past without feeling scared of what I brought up to them. Sensei decided to end the lesson and he his daughter and my two new friends left for their own home things.

Once they were gone the guys started to touch me like I was their special item 'Wanna shower with us?' asked Mikey I think I nodded like an idiot because they all chuckled at me as we walked to the bathroom.

Once there Donnie went to start the shower while Mikey went to get what we nedded, Leo stripped himself, Mikey and Donnie while Raph did himself and me kissing me the whole time god why was he so hot to me! Wait could it be that I like him?

Once we were done he picked me up once again bridal style as he placed me on the shower floor with the others already inside waiting for just us 'Ready to get cleaned?' asked Leo 'Hey she should get a reward for training today' said Mikey making the rest of us turn to him.

'He's right she did better then the four of us today so she should get something for that' said Donnie. Leo was now thinking about this while Raph was at my neck making me melt in his arms 'Ok then what should we do for her?' asked Leo as he waited for suggestions from his brothers.

But they all stayed quiet with no ideas for what they should do 'Ok then if anyone has an idea write it on a piece of paper and put it in a box that will be placed on the kitchen counter that Jasmine will draw for each of us to give her each a reward' he explained.

And with that they got cleaning each other first as I was turned on from how they clean one another 'You wanna try cleaning one of our shells?' asked Leo as he bent down to me. Nodding to him he took my hand and brought me to his brothers who were on there knees waiting for something 'Here; he said giving me a wash cloth 'This is what we use to clean Donnie's shell' he explained to me as he made me sit next to him as he did Mikey's shell while Donnie was doing Raph's.

As I watched him Raph brought me out of my observation by kissing me and pulling me to him and Donnie. As he seated me behing his brother he helped me into washing Don's shell by holding my hands and helping me in scrubbing. Even at some times Donnie would show his appreciation by churring.

When we were done they were all around me things that were used to washing me and all got to work into cleaning my body.

Once out I was in a towel while Leo was using another one for drying my hair. They made me sit on a chair waiting for something to happen and I had no idea as to what could happen.

When they came back it was with the exact same items that are used when I go to a hair salon to get my wicks "We did some research and I noticed that the blonde in your hair was getting less noticable" explained Donnie as they got everything ready for me.

Mikey was the first with my hair he brushed it and then cutted it to make it shorter. Then Donnie went to bleach my bottom hair so he could apply the blonde hair dye once he was done they started to dry it and it took less time then at a hair salon. Leo went to wash it once again while making sure that he didn't hurt me. When that was done they used hairdryers to dry my hair while brushing it.

'Are you guys done yet?' I asked 'No so don't even think of looking' said Raph making me giggle.

When they were finally done Mikey brought me a mirror so I could look at myself and when I saw my hair I was nothing else but speechless as I looked.

'You like it?' asked Donnie as he licked my neck as I nodded in appreciation. Seing what they all did for me I was actually thanking the mating season since right now they treat me like i'm a princess showing me that they care about me.

While me and Raph were at the couch watching some sort of cartoon I had never watched before Mikey and the other three were in the kitchen making supper for us 'I read the note you left with the outfit' I told him and he stiffened. I crawled over to him and lied into his lap 'And I love it' I said making him relax.

'FOODS READY!' yelled Mikey making us stop what we were doing just now to get up and eat. As we ate the guys were talking about while I thought about how I wanted to tell him that I liked him.

Then April came running in with a girl on her back, with Casey who was holding an injured girl in his arms and on his back 'Help them!' she said making Donnie yell orders to his brothers and his friends as I looked at the girl.

'Nova, Jade and Titi' I gasped as I covered my mouth while they were running around. Her full name was Novaflor Ramiscal she and I went to the same preeschool and we were the same age until she had to move. We still talked but she always said she wanted to run away. The second one is Jade Bernier just like Nova we meet back when we were little but she was almost always there for me until I lost my dad and my mom forced me to move away.

The last one is Tihitina Semahu "The hi is silent remember that" and she was the same as the two others but she was forced to move away in highschool so we lost touch.

Donnie was now in the lab helping her while I was in my room worried to death that my best friend might be dead until a knock on my door made me look up to see Leo.

*Leo's point of view*

I decided to go and see Jas because I liked her and she looked like something was scaring her 'You ok?' I asked her.

She didn't say anything for awhile even when I sat next to her 'The girl's name is Novaflor , Jade and Tihitina and were my best friends back home' she said to me.

This must be hard for her I mean she knew them and this is what happens to them. April told us that she and Casey were coming over until they heard plaster shots. As they got there they all three girls running away from the kraang, they made it to make them fall back and as they got to them one of them kept saying "Where's Jasmine" until she passed out.

Seing how she looked from all of this I just couldn't tell her so instead I lended her my shoulder which she took to cry on so much that she fell asleep. I moved her to be in bed once done I turned to leave the room until I spotted a japanesse like outfit but I decided I could ask her some other time.

Once out I told the others what she said to me. They were surprised that she knew them, I didn't know which one is which but I think she can tell us when they wake up.

We waited and took turns to watch them even Jasmine woke up a little later and forced herself to watch them and see if they would wake up soon. Sometimes I would pass the door to the lab and would see her talking about things that had happen to her since she came here and about what happened to her since the day she moved away.

*My point of view*

it has now been four days since three of my best friends arrived and onconscious like always I am sitting at a chair near Nova's lab bead and talking to her even if she might not wake up I wanted to say these to her since she was the only person who understood me the best.

'So I come back home earlie because after I punched Thomas in some places and the principal and I yelled so much that I was expelled' I was talking to about the two weeks before I came here right now and I wanted to at least see how I would say all of these things 'My mom comes back at the same time she does when she gets mad so like seven thirty and she yanks me to the basement, takes off my top items, cuffs me to the ground and whips me for about an hour and leaves to get the nine-o-tail to' but then I stop because I hear groans from Jade.

Going to her side I see her moving even more and starts mumblings something about alien brains. When her eyes opens wide the first thing she does is grab me by the shirt collar and screams into my ear.

'Ok Jade? JADE!' I start holding her wrists in hopes she would calm down 'Jade? Are you alright now?' I ask her as she nods 'Ok now I need you to try and tell what you can remember' I explain.

And that's what she did. From what she said she Nova and Titi meeted up around where I live and they decided to come and surprise me. When they got there the door was unlocked and had called the police because of what they saw in the basement. My mom got arrested for intimidating me and torturing me while I was proclaimed missing since it had now been five weeks since I vanished.

As they tried to find hints to see if I left anything behind until a triangular portal opended and aliens grabbed them closing the portal once on the other side. They were able to escape and run into the sewers but got injured and so I told her the next things that happened after words.

'And then you woke up' I said she nodded 'So you're ok and you want to stay here?'she asked me 'Well yeah I mean yeah there in there mating season and all but there really nice to me' I said to her. I had already explained to her about the mating season as I told her what happened to me 'Ok and do you think we could stay aswell?' she then asked.

Her parents passed away about a month ago from a desease, Titi was sold so her parents could get money and was able to escape and Nova moved out so even if one of them went back they won't have a good life there.

We talked more about things and later on Nova and Titi woke up so we told them what happened while they were out and they also decided to stay with me since they liked it better when i'm around. Once out of the room I brought them to meet the guys and told them that their father, the ones that saved them were their friends and their sister would come by later on to see if we could all go shopping.

A month had now past and I don't like this very much at all. Ok so Titi and Don are bonding with many things and Nova bonds in a talking way well with Leo but. Ever since they got here Jade has been doing nothing but flirt with Raph and it kind of makes it hard for me to tell him my feelings and I think Mikey likes her since he dosen't smile when she's with Raph.

So right now I was on a chair in the livingroom reading a book April brought me, Donnie, Nova and Mikey were at the kitchen counter trying to connect our phones to the radio,Titi left with my new friends to go shopping, Leo was in the dojo meditating while Raph was on the couch which Jade was on flirting with him.

As I listen around I sometimes look at the time since I wanted to go to my paradise. About two days after my friends came that was when Jade started to flirt and the day I decided to have a walk in the sewers. That was when I found the place in the sewers it wasn't to far from the lair but it did take some time to get there.

It had space and it wasn't to high but it had some pipes here and there, there was a base with fresh, warm and clean water making it like a pool to swim in all it needed was some colours and decorations and it was the best place to go to when I wanted some alone time to myself.

I painted a nice scenery of Japan with rivers and sakura trees and all sorts of things. I think it was well made and no one was to see it but me. But sometimes I would look at the others to see Jade flirting with Raph, Mikey, Donnie and Nova working on the radio, Titi came back with some bags and placed them in her room and went to see the trio and Leo came out of the dojo since he was hungry after both practising his swords skills and meditating.

But then a song I love and that I made a dance to came on from the radio it was Dangerous by David Guetta so doing a back flip over the chair I started to dance to the song by doing flips and pirouettes and all sorts of moves to the beat.

You take me down  
Spin me around  
You got me running all the lights  
Don't make a sound  
Talk to me now  
Let me inside your mind

I don't know what you're thinking sugar  
But I just got that feeling sugar  
I can hear the sirens burning  
Red lights turning  
I can't turn back now  
So hold on tight

I don't know where the lights are taking us  
But something in the night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
Baby this is getting serious  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Dangerous  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Show me your soul  
I gotta know  
Bet that you're beautiful inside  
Toes on the glass  
Car moving fast  
Come take the wheel and drive

I don't know what you're thinking sugar  
But I just got that feeling sugar  
I can hear the sirens burning  
Red lights turning  
I can't turn back now  
So hold on tight

I don't know where the lights are taking us  
But something in the night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
Baby this is getting serious  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Dangerous  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Dangerous

It's dangerous so dangerous  
I wanna do it again  
Come on baby  
It's dangerous so dangerous  
I wanna do it again  
It's dangerous so dangerous  
I wanna do it again

I don't know where the lights are taking us  
But something in the night is dangerous  
And nothing's holding back the two of us  
Baby, this is getting serious  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Dangerous  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Dangerous

when the song was done Nova and Titi were with me during the song dancing with me since they knew the dance 'Wow I didn't know you could dance this well' said Leo 'Yeah but' Jade said as she got up making sure she had all of our attention making me feel bad and ready to leave 'I'm a much better dancer then Jas I mean she can't even do what I can' and that did it for me so I grabbed my phone walked out of the lair not making any eye contact what so ever and then ran to my paradise while crying.

It wasn't really my fault it's just that when she talks like that it remindes me of one of my old friends Em before I ran off for the first time and I regret not talking to her ever since. Once there I wlaked to one of the lounge chairs where towels were placed and removed my pants and shirt to show my new pink and black bikiny.

As I jump into the water I feel it wash everything away and relax my body from the pain I had up to the last time I came here. But then I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to me and when I turn to the only entrance there I see the intruder with my widen eyes I point to the person 'You! What are you doing here?!' I demanded to my intruder who was hiden by the shadows but I knew from what I could see who it was.


	5. Together with Leo and powers of nature!

As he walks into the light Leo looks around the place as I start to get out of the water to get my towel "When we saw you sometimes go out I never thought it would be to come here" he exclaimed "Yeah well when you get tired of your friends when they do things that bothers you like me you want to get out and be somewhere you can be alone" I replie to him as I wrap myself into the towel as he turns to me.

He starts to walk up to me "Does it still hurt?" he asks me when I know what for. A few days after the girls got here Donnie thought that it would be best to use his newest invention, it can turn back time for certain parts of what it is pointed at and it made us all virgins once again and it had a side effect causing us to feel some pain for an unown amout of time.

"No I feel fine now it stopped hurting three weeks after" I explained to him as he nods he turns to the walls I painted on "It's not done it feels like it's missing something but i'll find it soon" I tell him "Raph is scared and worried about you for what Jade did" he tells me not looking away "I'm used to it it's just" I started "When she said it infront of all of you she stared at me with a message in her eyes" I added.

That was when he turned to me "What was the message?" he asked me "She was threatening about Raph with the message 'You can never have him you should be with that idiot Mikey or something' and that's why I ran off really it really stung" I told him as tears fell from my eyes.

He started to talk in japaness I didn't understand most of it but 'shit, idiot or even i'll kill her' making my eyes widen from fear that he would really do such a thing. He walked up to me after talking a little longer in another language to touch my face mostly to rub my tears away "Do you want me to talk to the others about it?" he asked me "I-i guess that's fine but you should do it when she's not around since she'll do whatever it would take to hear everything" I told him.

We stayed a little longer before walking back to the lair, once back Raph was the first to get to me to talk about the whole incident, but I just walked away to my room since Jade was still there and stayed silent even in my room since I couldn't go back there to talk with my face in a close state of crying.

Sometimes the guys would knock at my door to try to either talk to me or make me leave the room but I stayed quiet the whole time. The door was opened wide as I was reading a book to see Jade there, she closed the door and walked up to me to then grip me by the collar of my shirt "Stay away from Raph he's mine" she said before pushing me into the wall behind me and left without making a sound.

She scares me I mean why wouldn't she be scary to my eyes, a knock on my door made me let go of my head to see Raph there. I wanted to make him leave "I ain't leavin' like that" he said walking to me "What happened I saw Jade walk in here and then heard something hit the wall. Did she push ya?" he asked me I simply nodded.

His sparkling green eyes stared into my dark brown ones making me blush "We were thinkin' of watchin' a movie" he told taking my hand to pull me out to see everyone but my sensei "Come on Jas I want to see what other movies you know" said Mikey tapping a spot next to him where a bunch of movies were piled up.

As I looked everyone was getting interested in what I looked for "Urgh why can't me or the other girls pick something? I mean she has no taste in movies she only watches stupid cartoons and other kid stuff" Jade said but Leo and April got there weapons out and pointed them at her throat "You will not insult her. Here she is the leader so she decides what's going to happen" said April.

Searching for a movie was hard for me but when I saw a movie I saw twice at two of my highschools I just had to make them watch it. I turned to Mikey with a HUGE smile on my face showing him the movie cover "Shawshank redemption? This is what you want to watch?" he said to me as I nod my head like crazy.

"What's it about?" Donnie asked "Well the white guy here was sentence for a double murder that he never commited and to go for the rest of his life to prison and starts doing all sorts of things over the years as he stays there" I explain "Must be good if you picked it" Leo adds "It is I even went into three higschools and the two last ones showed this movie and as a field trip we went to this old prison that's been closed for years" I told them.

As the movie starts I got seated in a comfy way to me, until Raph comes behind me and makes me sit in his lap as I feel a pair of eyes glaring at me the whole time. When the movie ended Mikey and Casey kept on saying how it was an amazing movie and wanted me to pick again as our friends left the guys started to talk about until Leo came to me "When Raph came to get you was after I told them" he said.

I felt relieved but when it came to sleep fear came over me that is until Mikey grabs my shoulders to push me in my room talking about how we never got to have the sleepover yet while wispering "We decided to take turns to protect you from her until she calms down" and we went to sleep in my bed.

I never thought I would be scared to go to sleep but when my mom was in my dreams that was a whole other story. I kept on dreaming about Jade trying to kill in some way until one of the guys or my new friends come to my rescue and it made me feel so much safer that I actually slept until 10 o'clock the next day making the guys worry until Nova told them about this being a normal time to me.

Right now everyone was doing something different, Titi was with Donnie and I was certain that they were together now, Mikey made Jade go with him to get some things for the nex few weeks while Nova asked Raph to help her do her excersices with Leo. I was in the livingroom typing on my laptop a fanfiction I had yet to start and or post because of all of this.

As I was about to start typing the beginning of the story I bounced a little off the couch. As I turn a glance with my eyes Nova was leaning on my shoulder as she sighed "My face hurts" she said to "Does it now?" I ask sarcasticly to her "Can you do me a face massage?" she asked "Nova I wanted to write my chapters and now is the only I" I started until she brought to my face her puppy dog eyes "Pleeeeeease?" she pleaded to me.

God this wasn't fun I mean with those eyes of her's I felt like the others were watching right now "Fine but only until I can start typing something. Once I get an idea were done" I said as I placed my closed laptop on the coffee table as she lied her head on my warm lap. As I start rubbing her face I hear her sigh when I touch her forehead "This feels nice" she said "Of course it's nice I am the one doing it when I could be writing a chapter" I replied to her.

"I didn't know a massage can be on the face" said Mikey from behind "Jasmine was popular for it" Nova replied to him while I was busy massaging her cheeks "But sometimes there some people who would tell her what to do and it made her stop doing it since then" she explained to him as she sitted up from my lap.

"She got skills that no one else have. That and when we get Pillsburry chocolat chip cookies she makes them way better then the rest of us" she said as I took my laptop backonto my lab until Mikey sat next to me "I'm not giving any more face massages" I exclaimed making him whine while thugging at me "But Jassie I wanna feel it for myself" he said to me.

As I groan I re-close my computer and placed it back on the coffee table "Fine! But after this no one bothers me while I write my fanfiction" I tell them both seeing them nod as he lied on my lap so I could start the massage to his face making him hum in approval making me and Nova giggle at the sound he just made.

"What are you two doing?" asked Leo as he and the others came in on us "Your giving out face massages without telling me?" asked Titi "Sorry girl but Jas said that after his turn she ain't doing anymore" Nova told her. Jade didn't even look at me in interest but more of how she approved at what I was doing to Mikey and not Raph "Does she practise on you girls cause she has amazing fingers" Mikey said to us making me giggle "Sorry Mikey but I haven't done this since I was nine years old" I told him.

The guys then had a sad facial expression on them making me smile a sad smile to them "Guys i'm fine so don't worry about it ok?" I told them making them all nod to me. When I was done Mikey kept on telling them how it was amazing and that it was something they might never feel ever now that I stopped doing it. As I worked on my fanfictions I was able to make one that was almost like what happened to me with another character and another show I like making it feel like it never happened to me while it got many comments as I worked on it.

It was about an hour later that the guys said they would go on patrol that I went to them before they left with the girls behind me. When they left Tihitina (Again just to remind you the 'hi' is silent) went back to the lab, Nova decided to go to the kitchen to make something and Jade went to her room. At some point I must have tunned everything out cause I was shaken by someone so I could turn to the guys "Your still up?" asked Mikey who was infront of me making me look at the time to see it was 0:10 now.

"Oh! I didn't even noticed I guess I got to into my stories that I tunned everyone out" I said to them "You be carefull when that happens" Don said "Yeah I will don't worry" I then replied as I turned off my laptop to call it a night just like they were when I got to my room when I thought I closed the door it closed a little after for me to see Leo there "You had us worried since you didn't turn to us when we saw you" he told me while he walked up to me.

"I'm sorry but I really wanted to work on my stories to help me forget about Jade's threat" I told him as he started to put away my things as he used his other hand to move some strands of hair as he rubbed my face "Then let me and the others help you" he said to me "Even I can help you just need to tell us" he added.

"Then make forget it all for tonight" I simply said before he pulled me into a heated kiss, he made sure to let me breath from time to time as he placed me on the bed while he hovered over me. He would touch me from my cheeks to my chest, to my stomach until he got to my legs massaging them so I could relax "You really want this?" he asked me as he started to touch my clothes "Yes please make me forget" I told him as he first removed my shirt, my bra, my shorts and my underware and trows them on the floor while I did the same to his gear.

As we were touching skin to plastron I moved my hands to his exposing pouch using my eyes to tell him to sit down, once he did as I wanted I got closer to his pouch and used my tongue to get inside trying to get him to release himself "Time to play little Leo~" I said in a sing-a-song way making him drop down.

I started by licking from the base and then circle the tip making him churr until I took him the best I could into my mouth making him gasp and buck up his hips while I tried to relax my throat "Jassy" he moaned to me as I bobbed my head as he lied down on the bed while grabbing a hand full of my hair so that it didn't get into my face.

It was hard for me to do but then Leo started to move my head in a position that made it easier for me take him whole in my mouth as I sucked him off "Jassy turn around" he said helping me move around as he touched me.

The moment his fingers touched my clit my head raised as I moaned his name out, it was amazing how he did that to me with just his fingers "No more toying with me" he said as he flipped me around so I could be face to face to him as he leand in to kiss me. He started to touch me as he lied me down on the bed before hovering over me once again "You ready?" he asked me as he took my hand and started to suck my fingers "Do it I want this so much" I replied to him.

He spitted on his fingers, nodding at the wetness before getting them one by one inside me, streching my inner walls so I could take him. When he nodded in aproval he positioned himself as he penetrated me slowly as to not hurt me. When he went inside I hissed as I felt blood oozing a little out only for Leo to pull out and lick it away making me humm in delight as he went to get back inside of me like not long ago. He would stop at certain times for I could adjust before going on until he was fully inside of me.

When I nodded for him to move he got halfway out and slowly placed a steady paste for me to enjoy him "Oh! Leo so good ahhhnnnnn~" I moaned out for him as he churred as a replie to me. As he started to thrust faster into me I started to moan even more for him gaining even more churrs out of him.

My mind went blank as he climaxed inside of me moaning my name as he churred sending a shiver up my spine. He lied me one his plastron/chest making me hear his heartbeat and feel the rises and falls of his breathing as we waited for our hives settled 'That was amazing' I exclaimed 'Yeah and never forget that you mine' he said lifting my head to gain a strong kiss from him.

I was the first to wake up and the first thing I noticed is I was naked, Leo was with me still sleeping and it was 5:30 in the morning 'Too earlie I mumbled as I got back into bed only to remember that when I was up i'm up. I got changed into my black shorts with my black Joshue Perrets t-shirt with it's inicials in a pink heart.

Walking out to the kitchen I saw that the others were not here yet I then remembered that my phone which was fully charged was still off and on the couch where I was last night. When I took it I turned it on and got to my song list to find a song I liked the most it was then that I found Amour point zero by Les Glamies from Mixmania 2 I selected it while going back to the kitchen singing the song.

J'ai dit oui à l'ajout  
De ton profil au mien  
J'ai toujours répondu à tes mails et tes textos

T'as semblé me lancer  
Une invitation claire  
Mais t'hésite à sortir de ton web, ton univers

N'attends pas que mon amour soit point zéro 

It was then that my hips started to swing from side to side a the beat of the song.

Rythme-moi ton numéro  
Beat-moi ton vrai tempo  
Danse-moi un poème  
Chante-moi que tu m'aimes  
Rythme-moi ton numéro  
Beat-moi ton vrai tempo  
Danse-moi un poème  
Chante-moi que tu m'aimes  
Rythme  
Beat  
Danse  
Chante-moi que tu m'aimes

N'attends pas que mon amour soit point zéro

Tu connais mon statut  
Il les public ta vu  
Toute mes meilleures amies ton nom y est même ecrit

Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour fuir  
Pour débrancher et vivre  
Une vie dans le réel à l'abrit du virtuel

n'attends pas que mon amour soit point zéro

Rythme-moi ton numéro  
Beat-moi ton vrai tempo  
Danse-moi un poème  
Chante-moi que tu m'aimes  
Rythme-moi ton numéro  
Beat-moi ton vrai tempo  
Danse-moi un poème  
Chante-moi que tu m'aimes  
Rythme  
Beat  
Danse  
Chante-moi que tu m'aimes

n'attends pas que mon amour soit point zéro

rythme (x4)  
beat (x4)  
danse (x4)  
chante-moi que tu m'aimes  
beat (x32)

When I was done once again I had a crowd watching me 'Ok next time i'm singing in my room!' I exclaimed lifting my arms into the air as Leo walked up to me 'Oh come on it isn't that bad' he said as we all sat down after taking off my headphones 'Besides I never knew you can speak french' he added.

'Mais bien sur je parle cette langue depuis que je suis toute petite' I told them (Of course I speak this language since I was little)

'May I ask how are things here?' asked master Splinter it was then that Leo took my hand in his and lifter it up on the table 'Jasmine is my girlfriend and no one else' he said making sure I was close to him as my face turned a deep red as Raph wistles at this.

When we were all done eating I heard a faint sound, closing my eyes I heard much clearly it was a boy, he spoke french asking for help. It was Jimmy! My cosin was here, I ran out of the lair not listening to the others as I ran to where I heard him.

And there he was right there, on his knees with the kraang behing him as he protected his head. Without thinking I took a steel pipe I found near me and swang it at them making them fall one by one "Run Jimmy run!" I yelled.

But then my hair was grabbed and I fell to my knees with the little movement I could make I turned to gasp. It was my mother! With the same whip that she would use on me in her other hand, her devilish smile that made my skin crawl was there making me tremble and yet I started to feel hot.

'Did you really think you could get away?' she asked and from the corner of my eyes I saw Leo and the others eyes filled with horror 'Well well if it isn't your little helpers what good timing to see you die with your own mothers hands' she said and by then body felt like it was on fire!

But my chest was completely burning like I had pressed it to the oven while it was being used. I then felt a wave of energy come out of me making my mother let go of me as she was trowne away and I see vines grab her wrists making her shriek in pain. When she and the kraang were gone the vines went stiff as my mind went dark while I fell limb on the ground.

*Leo's point of view*

As I carry Jasmine Nova helped the boy up to the lair, Donnie told us to let him check them out as we waited for him to come out with good news.

Two hours later the labs doors open and our genius brother comes out with the boy who's name is Jimmy Maranda Jasmine's cosin, Donnie had a worried face 'Donnie?' Mikey asked as Donnie made me and my brothers and father come in while our human friends talked to the new guest.

There she was on a cot, she was sweating and panting, she was hocked to a machine saying she was at 43.7 degree and was going higher by the second! 'I gave her something about two hours ago and nothing changed even her body is rising in heat but' he started to explain 'Donatello please continue' father said.

'It's her chest' he simply said making us confused 'It's the only place where the heat is the highest' he continued making my eyes widen.

Sensei then moved to her as he moved her sleves down only to hold in a gasp, we walked to his side and we saw on her chest glowing in a bright pink color the japaness kanji for nature. Shizen but I didn't understand why it was there i've never seen it before.

He then turned to us 'Raphael get a bowl with cold water add ice if you must, Donatello heat up as much water as you can ask our friends if you need, Michelangello get a washcloth for the water Raphael will bring and Leonardo please get some cooler clothes for miss Jasmine and tell the others of what is going on' he told us. We went to do our tasks I went first to tell the others and meet Jimmy he was a little taller then Jas but had the same hair color but his eyes were blue greenish color while he was wearing some of Casey's clothes which was simple black jeans with a black t-shirt with a skull.

I went to her room to get some of her lighter clothes that she had here, once back the others were already in the room while sensei was making something with the water Donnie had brought back. Mikey had placed the wet washcloth on her forehead making sure it was cold enough.

As I look at her I noticed that she was struggling from a nightmare she was having right now. Father turned back while holding a small bowl as he got closer to her, he asked for help from Raph to lift her up so she could drink whatever he made for her that was steaming hot.

As he made her drink she semmed as if she reactedto it since when she was back on the cot she started to cough 'This medicine is very strong and will help her recover. I will make more for her to drink but she must be observed' he explained and it was decided we would take turns to watch her and make her drink the medicine. When it was my turn I would mostly take her hand and kiss it, tell her how much I loved her and that I hoped she would wake up soon before giving her the medicine.

*My point of view*

I woke up with a jump remembering that my mom was now here and would be searching for me until I was dead. Looking around quickly I felt a pair of hands hold my shoulders making me turn to my cosin 'Calm down your getting weird pink eyes from the minute you woke up' he said wait. I have pink eyes?

Seing I was in the lab made me calm down knowing that my mother wasn't here so I was safe for now anyway 'What happened?' I asked him 'Well it depends on the last thing you can remember' said Don as he and the others came in the lab.

Closing my eyes I think back at what happened to me 'My mother was holding me down, my body felt hot mostly my chest, a wave of energy came out of me with vines then everything went black' I said opening my eyes.

'Jas that was three days ago and it would seem that you have the power to control nature' he explained to me as my eyes widen. Three days I was out for three days because of some sort of powers inside of me! 'But when you passed out you had a very high fever and we had to take turns to watch you and give you something to help' he then said god now there was a lot for them to tell about now that I was awake but for now I just wanted Leo and sleep.


	6. Goodbye, Scarlet and birthday girl!

Donnie letted me go to my room to rest with Leo to watch me and tomorrow they would tell me more of what happened while I was out from my powers.

When I woke up with Leo holding me, I went to grab my glasses only to realise that they were blurry so I then removed them to gasp as I was able to see clearly now 'What's wrong?' Leo asked me as he started to wake up.

'I see blurry with my glasses on but not without them' I said to him as my hands started to tremble 'Oh my Jasmine come on Donnie needs to know' he said as he pulled me out of bed. He made me wait outside the room as he went to Donnie's room to wake him up.

The duo then came running at me and pulled me into the lab to get my eyes examined. After a few tests Donnie removed everything 'From what I could tell is that she might have had a healing boost' he simply said to us.

'A what now?' Raph asked as he and the others came in but not Nova, Titi or Jade 'Here' Donnie said as he made us look at his computer 'Those are the nervous system of my eyes when I frst got here and you wanted to examine me' I said 'Right these vains are the one that were still healing for you to see clearly and you wouldn't need glasses anymore and here' he then pointed to another image 'Are your eyes nervous system now' he said.

'From all of the tests it would be impossible for them to have healed that fast but then I found out how' he said 'It was the result effect after you gained those powers' he said making me look at my hands.

These powers have healed something that I always wanted to leave me for years and now that it's gone I feel like there's more to it then just my sight being repaired 'But to know if more things had changed inside of you I need to give you more tests' he then said making me look up.

Wait what? 'Donnie what are you talking about? She didn't say anything' Mikey said 'But I know I heard her voice wait' he then said turning back at me 'Look at Leo and think of something anything really a question, something that he dosen't know' he said to me.

I started to think back at something that when ever Leo asks about I would always look I was in trouble and would need Mikey to get me out because of what he did "YOU PAYED HER FIVE BUCKS SO SHE WOULDN'T TELL ME YOU ATE MY LAST RAMEN CUP!' he yelled and my eyes widen as he ran after Mikey all around the lair.

'I was thinking about that and he figured it out?' I asked turning to Donnie 'Jas I think you just did to me and Leo telepathy' he said. So I send my thoughts to someone else that seems a little hardcore to me but still pretty cool.

But then I remembered the girls aren't here 'Donnie where are the girls?' I asked and everyone even Leo and Mikey stopped to stare at me.

'After I gave you some medicine to help with your fever the boys, the girls and I left the lair with your cosin to see from where he had landed' sensei said to 'When we got there we found a working kraang portal making Donnie go and see from location it opened and saw that it was his place' Leo said 'He got tha' portal opene' again so he can go get his things as the girls decided to go back but Jade' Raph said 'Nova had to pull her with them and Jimmy had to lock behind them before taking his things back here' Mikey said.

So they were now gone back home 'So then what did you do with the portal?' I asked 'We destroyed it while opening it to a few other dimensions to confuse anyone who might fix it' Donnie said to me making me smile a little to them.

'But when I was taken by your mom I was able to take this from her since you must have forgotten it back home' Jim said as he handed me a small black box that was a little heavy in my hand. They looked at me as I felt like I was going to cry but instead I stood up and left for my room and sat legs close to me as I sobbed with the box to my chest.

Inside the box was a small black pocket watch my dad got me for my eleventh birthday, you could see through the lid whileit had the twelve romain numbers, the chain matched and it was long and was easy to clip on me clothes and on the back was an amaxing design of flowers and markings that made me want to gasp everytime I see it.

When I open it my tears started to fall like a waterfall as I sob my heart out from the pain of losing the one person who ever loved me no matter what happened to me even when he was dying he said that no matter how many times I told him to stop talking and to stay with me while the ambulance came.

'Jas?' asked Leo as he pocked his head in my room making me lift my head from between my legs 'Oh Jasmine' he gasped with a sad face as he closed the door and went to hold me in a very needed and wanted hug from him.

'It hurts' I gasped between sobs 'Even now it still does and it won't go away' I said to him as he hugged me closer to his chest plate and tightly 'I'm sorry I really am if there was anything we could do to help we would' he told me.

We stayed like this until he took the box away from me as I started to fall asleep, he lifted me before placing me on the bed again pulling the covers over me as he rubbed my back, arm, face and hair as I sighed in relief as I drifted to sleep.

*Leo's point of view*

When I got out of her room I took the box with me hoping to figure out what made her like that with the other who believe it was from everything she was told about. When I got to the lab I sat on the chair she was on 'Ok Jimmy can you explain what's inside the box and why she cried like she lost everything she loved?' I asked as I gave him the box.

As he opened the box we got closer to see that inside was a pocket watch 'A pocket watch?' asked Raph confused at the item. Casey got up and picked up the item to examine it 'She got this for her birthday?' he asked all of a sudden.

'Yes' Jimmy replied.

'She got this before he father died?' he then asked.

'Yes'

'It was when she was eleven?'

'Yes' was once again his answer for Casey. As he placed it back into the box 'And let me guess one last thing. It was her dad who got her this?' he then said as Jimmy nodded 'How did you?' Mikey asked 'It wasn't hard really from what I could tell it was chosen by a struggling man with the help of a lady who worked there who knew the best one to chose, the black meant he was a man who had a daughter but has difficulty choosing things for her' he explained like a scientist might making us shocked.

Jimmy closed the box and gave it back to me 'Well your right it was her dad who chose it but with the help of my mother since they encountered one another while shopping so she helped him out. That was why she was crying it was something she didn't need to chose herself for her birthday for once it was him' he explained.

This made me look back at her room it's really hard to understand her like that but maybe someone else could help. I just needed to explaine what needs to be told and just might work.

*My point of view*

I woke up a little after I hear the door close to understand he left with the box since I know I didn't hear it get placed anywhere in the room.

I was waiting for something to happen 'Jas can we talk?' aksed Raph from the other side of the door 'Yeah come in' I said as he opens the door and closes it behind him as he sits at the nearby chair.

'You doin' ok?' he asked 'Yeah I guess' I replied we then stayed in silence until he huffed 'Ok! You said in your world were a tv show so you must have seen when Spike got mutated into Slash right?' he asked as I nodded 'Yeah well from what I saw from ya computer it didn' show all that I felt' he then said making me look up.

'It was hard for me I couldn' sleep or eat or do anythin' until my bros talked to me but when Slash came back as a hero we started to talk again and hang out it made feel better' he said to me.

I turned my head to a picture who he aswell turned to look at. It was a picture of a little seven year old girl with her dad 'That was me with my dad when I was seven' I said as I stood up 'No matter the years he was always the same' I then said passing him the picture.

He took it to look at it 'Ya look happy' he said I nodded as I took back the picture and placed it back where it was 'I was in the care with him while he was dying since the doors were jammed closed he kept on talking about how I should stay strong, that he would always watch over me or even that even if I couldn't come to his grave that he wouldn't hold it against me' I said as I starred into the eyes of my dad.

He stayed to listen as if he knew this was going to happen, sometimes Raph would tell me something that happened that sounds like what happened to me making me feel like we had something in common together.

Now I was in my bed, Raph left a few hours ago after I excused him since I just wanted to be alone now but sadly a knock on my door made me go open to see Leo there 'Sensei wants to talk to us I came to see if you were up to it if not then I can go tell him and we could try to make him understand and tell you later' he said but I shock my head and walked out of my room to meet up with the others on the couch.

Raph moved a little togive me space while Leo stayed close to me 'Now then it has been some time now since Jasmine has entered our lives and trained in the arts of ninjutsu' he started 'After observing her I was able to see how well she adjusted and was able to master many things at an amazing passe' he added making them all look at me.

'So I have decided it was time for her to chose her weapon and go tonight on her first patrol' he said 'Wait Jas you trained with them?' Jimmy asked me surprised at this 'Yeah right after I got here I was trained since I don't want to go back home' I told him.

'Well then I believe it is time for her to chose her weapon' he then said as he walked to the dojo as we followed him in, I sat down and waited so I could see what would happen next. April, Casey, Miwa and Jimmy were near the door waiting for me choice in my weapon that I would be trained with.

'Let's start with the aikuchi' said Donnie as he brought out a sort of knife making me denie it 'Then how about the kaiken?' Raph said but again I refused 'Maybe the kakute or the kama?' Mikey suggested bringing them out swinging them making shriek and hide behind Raph 'Let's try the katana then' Donnie said.

I had said no to it and to the manrikigusari, and the kusurigama, as well as the kyogetsu-shoge, even the naginata, the nekote, the ninja to, the shinobi-zue, the shobo, the tanto, the tessen and the wakizashi I thought that I would never find my weapon even if I tried them all out they just felt odd to me.

'Maybe she dosen't have a weapon of choice maybe she's just meant to do something else' Donnie said 'Yeah let's just forget it Jas maybe sensei just had the wrong idea right sensei sensei?' but as Raph said that he was gone from the dojo making me curious as to where he was.

'YARI!' yelled someone from behind me, turning I grabbed something that was thrown at me that the minute it touched my hands felt like I knew it.

'It's a spear' I said 'Indeed how did you know?' he said to me 'I guess from how it feels' I said 'Or maybe because this is the weapon for you' he said making me look up to him and then back at the weapon.

The staff of the yari was a black color with the silver blade that looked a little like the one Donnie had on his weapon. As I made it twirl everyone was surprised at me 'I guess I found my weapon' I said looking at Leo who nodded at me.

As we walked out of the dojo Leo pulls me to the side while taking a hold of my weapon 'It needs one more thing' and as he took it he wraps around the staff where was going to hold a pink ribbon 'Right you all do it to yours' I exclaimed and he nodded to me not before he gets a kiss from me.

We got ready for my first patrol with the guys and my new friends, Jimmy was going to stay behind to talk with sensei and I couldn't blame him he was trained to be a ninja yet but it would be up to him to decided.

Once on the surface we went to a near rooftop to look around, Leo decided to go east first and gave my a piggy back ride as we ran from one roof to the other since jumping from roof to roof would be for another time.

We kept going until April and Casey went home and Miwa was dropped off at her place for the night so it was just me and the guys now and they were having fun with me.

'Come on Jas it aint hard' Raph said from the other roof top. While he and his brothers were on a lower rooftop they left me on the previous on which was higher than where they were right now and I hated this a lot right now.

'NO!' I yield back 'Please Jasmine it was only a matter of time before you had to learn this' Leo said 'Why am I even doing this again?' I asked getting tired of this 'Because we took your weapon without you knowing and you chased us for it until we landed here and you stayed there' Mikey explained.

'Oh yeah! I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS BACK AT THE LAIR YOU GOT THAT!" I yield at them making them jump from my tone of voice. I was really mad at them for this I was defensless right now so I could be killed without it thanks to them.

I walked away from the edge making them whine at me for giving up 'Tsk tsk tsk don't you know that it's bad to leave a girl like that' said a female voice 'Show yourself!' I yelled making Leo demand me to tell him what was going on.

'You wish to see _moi_? Well then I guess it's for the best since you won't live long enough to tell anyone' the voice said as I heard the sound of heels walking from behind me.

And right there was someone I never thought would actually exist. Scarlet one of my OC's was there but yet she wasn't her. Scarlet was myself if I was the turtles sister and I had lost my memory and lived with the shredder, my brown hair would be long and I would have scars at some places on my body, she had scars on the same places I made them and yet even if her hair was long it was silver white and her eyes were red.

She had an evil smirk on her face as she charged at me with her katana out and I had no yari with me so I was dead right now. But as I closed my eyes to wait for the attack I felt nothing 'Scared?' she asked me 'I should have known that my creator would be scared if I did that to her' she added and my eyes opened wide.

'But how did. When did you. What?' I asked 'It's hard to explain really one minute I was inside the story you made of me as you fixed my form and then all of a sudden poof! I'm at shredders door step and became one of his members' she told 'And as for the look it must have changed due to me being to actual Jasmine so you were given a new look I had been thinking of drawing on you' I said as she nodded.

She was about to walk away but she turned back to me and her face was next to my right ear 'Run as fast as you can from the other side, once almost at the edge bend your knees and jump' and then vanished.

The guys were calling out to me saying they were going to come up if I don't tell them what happened but instead I walked to the other side of the roof and ran as fast as I could, when I got a few steps closer to the edge I bended my knees like she told me and jumped!

When I landed I did a summersolt before I got on my butt legs open and shaking my head to try and lose the diziness from my head.

'Are you ok Jas?' asked Donnie as he bent down to me 'I think I wont be trying that ever again!' I exclaimed making him chuckle at me as he rose up 'She's fine dizzy but fine' he told the others as I felt a pair of hands on my right lift me up to my feet.

I turned to see Leo who was smilling at me proud that I did it while he placed my weapon back on my back like it was earlier 'I am seriously not trying that ever again' I repeated to him 'I know' he said 'But it was fun' I said 'I know' he answered 'And you four are still dead for making me do that by taking my yari from me when a cat came out and scared me' I said making him and the others lose there smile 'We know' they said together as I laughed at them.

Once back at the lair Leo took my weapon into my room and came back without his but with my pijama making me confused as to why he did that, we walked together to the bathroom to take a shower together while having some bathroom sex along the way making me quite vocal and giving Leo a weak spot of me.

When we got out the others were smilling at us making me feel uncomfterbale from the stares but Leo pushed it away by grabing my shoulder and pulling me to my room so I could gasp at it. Leo's things were in here with mine, the was now queen size for the bothe of us with the cover being the one I had in my old room back in my dimension (pink and light blue flowers) our weapons were placed together on a holster that was made just for them and the walls were painted our favorite colors pink and blue.

'Oh my gosh Leo I don't know what to say!' I exclaimed as he closed the door and made me turn to face him 'We all did this for you since you and I are a couple now' he said as he wipped my tears away by licking them away 'I don't know what to say or even do' I started but he stopped me by stealing my lips with his own.

I moaned as he started to get ruff and sensual with the kiss, when we seperated I was panting making him pick me up and place me on the very comfy bed. He started to rub my thights 'Well I can of a few things you could do' he said with a wicked smile I then turned to him with a curious face as if I didn't know what he was talking about 'Do you now?' I exclaimed.

He growled at me before pouncing onto me for another round but this time it was nice and slow so we could enjoy the feeling of one another become one and I loved it.

When I woke up it had been three years since me and Jimmy moved here and my relationship with Leo was stronger then ever even Jimmy is dating Miwa, I was now 19, Leo and Raph were 22, Don was 21 and Mikey 20. But I realised that Leo wasn't in the bed with me making me curious about it until I heard the door open and close.

My eyes were still closed I only felt that he was gone due to being cold where he held me in his arms, footsteps came and then weight on the edge of the bed made me bounce a little as I felt a three fingered hand move the strands of my brown hair out of my face 'Time to get up lovely' Leo chirped to me while he nuzled my face 'Too earlie wanna sleep more' I grumbled.

Over the years Leo helped me try to get over my father's death he knew it would be hard but he tried his best to help me when ever were together. As for Scarlet we encountered her a few days after and made Donnie head over heels for her and made youplay cupid. With the help of Leo of course and we were able to make them date a year later after helping her leave the foot clan without them knowing.

'Come on I have a surprise for you' he said and that made me wounder what this was about I mean what could be so special today 'Is it our aniversary?' I ask 'No it's not that' he replied 'Is it the day I first came here?' I then ask as I turn to face him 'Wrong again and it's not the day your cosin came or his aniversary to Miwa either' he said to me as I groan.

As I open my left eye 'And your not telling are you?' I then said making him smirk 'Nope!' he said 'Now get up!' he exclaimed 'Ok ok! Just let me change first' but as I got to my dresser he took my wrist 'You look fine now come on!' he said as he pulled me out of the room.

Conffetti and the sound of noise makers and other things came to my face 'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JASMINE!' they all said as I got out of the room even if Scarlet was created to be me her birthday was on july seventeen the day I first made her plus she was a year younger then me. It was amazing at how much work they put into all of this for me 'Wow I don't know what to say' I said until Miwa gave me a bucket of cold icy water 'Then how about you wake up you cosin he dosen't want to get up no matter what we do' she told me and I nodded as I got to his room.

Once inside I placed the bucket down as I went to his bed 'Get up!' I exclaimed 'Too earlie' he grumbled under the blanket 'Come on it's me birthday!' I said as I bounced the bed making him move a little 'No!' he said again. Feeling like there was no other choice I grabbed the bucket and poured it all over his head making him scream and glare at me to death 'Uh oh gotta go!' I said as I ran out leaving the bucket there 'YOUR DEAD JAS!' he yelled after me 'KYAAA help me he's gonna kill me!' I yeld as I try to hide behind Leo for dear life. This was going to be the best birthday ever!


	7. Pregnant!

My birthday went well after being chased by Jim for a little over an hour or so, he actually did almost catch me but Leo and Scar were able to stop him from trying to hurt me, we found out that she had no powers like me aswell so she was like her own person. We played some games, kareoke which I won, we danced and we had cake.

'Ok now can I have my presents?' I asked the guys, it had been over an hour since we ate and our friends left and I had yet to open the guys gifts. April got me these new white high heel shoes, Casey decided to get me a new cd of Icon for hire which I don't even know how he knew I liked that band, Miwa got me a black ninja outfit while sensei got me a nice light pink v-neck kimono and Jim got me some new black and pink high tops.

'Not yet my friend we need to get to one last important first and then you can get your presents' Mikey said as I groaned 'Besides were almost there' Raph added as we walked further into the sewers making me wonder where we were. I mean can't they just give me a hint just one i'm getting bored right now from all of this walking and I think I was startting to get some leg cramps the more we walked.

But the more I looked around the more my mind started to click from all of this, we were going to my secret place the same place I used to go when the girls were here and Jade made me upset! I moved to where Leo was 'Leo we are walking closer to my secret place we need to make them turn another way!' I wispered to him but he only smiled at me 'I know but you'll see something great' he just said and as we walked into my little hideout I gasped.

There were all sorts of new decorations, more suplies to use, furnitures to sit in that I never even thought of triyng to find there was even a very large amount of changes on the painting I did on the walls when I first got here and claimed this place my own' I told the guys about this place when they saw me walking around at different places and asked me about it after getting me in a tuff spot and brought them here, so for the past week while we were distracting you from coming here we would make better' Leo said as I then turned to a table covered with different sizes of presents with there bandana colors.

We walked to the table as they made me sit on a chair as they each moved me me closer to the table 'Ok birthday girl pick a present any present!' Mikey exclaimed like a carnaval man telling you to pick a prize after winning the game. I looked at all of them but the big purple box made me point at it due to really making me excited to see what was inside of it.

When Donnie brought it to me I saw Leo poutting at this 'I can't chose because your my boyfriend it wouldn't be fair' I said as I took the box and started to open it. Inside was a huge teddy bear that was wearing a white gi making it adorable 'Thought you might like it' he said due to me wearing a HUGE smile. I then stod up and walked away saying that we were done since I just had the best present ever making Leo so mad he got one of his katana blades out and ran after me demanding me to give it to him.

So far I received a few plushies, some clothes, a few accessories to put smaller weapons inside even jewelry from them and each time I opened a box I would have a smile on my face showing them how happy I was from all of this. We even went for a swim when I was done opening my presents.

When we got back to the lair Leo pulled me into our room and started to kiss me as he closed the door and placed me on the bed 'Now I can give you my "special" present' he said as he kissed, sucked and licked my neck making me moan.

He first stripped me slowly making me anxious to do it, when he was done he took off his gear quite quickly before pouncing on me and kissed me with tongue. It was amazing how easily he could turn me on with just a few touches and words and BAM! I'm turned on and needy for him.

'Leo~' I moaned to him. He was behind me, crossed legged with me in his lap, my legs were out streched as his fingers toyed with my vagina by touching every spot that would make me call out his name from pleasure.

'Are you saying uncle?' he asked me with a chuckle 'Never Ahnn~' I gasped as he touched a weak spot inside of me 'Say it' he repeated once again to me like he did not long ago. I was completely blushed red and I was sweating like crazy right now at all of this.

'Please' I gasped as he touched that same spot once again.

'Please what?' he asked me god help me!

'Please I want you' I gasped once again.

'You're gonna have to explain' he said ok now I was getting irratated 'Oh god Leo for heaven sakes I WANT YOU! Inside of me! I want your big pulsing, twitching cock inside of me! I want you to cum into me so many times that I won't be able to move tomorrow! Oh god please Leo I can't take all of this teasing your doing to my body any longer!' I then said to him.

I heard him chuckle and turn my head so I could face him as he kissed me, distracting me as he went inside me moving fast just like I was hoping he would. Each time he came into me we moved into a new position to go another round together and it went on for hours until we couldn't go on any longer.

As we went to bed something felt odd to me. I wasn't really sure what it was but it made me get out of bed while Leo was still sleeping from what I could tell as being tired from everything and left to the bathroom.

When I got there I closed the door not locking it since it is a habit to just close it. I walked up to the mirror but when I took a step my whole mind went dizzy, my body felt hot and I felt like I needed to trow up. I hurried to the toilet and trew up everything while I didn't understand what was going on with me.

*Leo's point of view*

I woke a little after I felt an empty space on the bed, opening my eyes I saw that Jas was no longer there but I also felt like something was wrong. Getting up I walked out of the room to smell her going to the bathroom and went to follow her in to see her sitting near the toilet covered in sweat with the heavy smell of puke making me gag a little.

Closing the door so the smell wouldn't get out I turned on the cold water at the sink and the bathtub, flushed the toilet, stripped her and placed her in the tub while making sure that the water wasn't icy cold for her I then went to get a washcloth and brought it to the sink to make it cold and wet.

When I got back to her I used the cloth to wipe her face as she moaned out her enjoyment. When I was done I placed it on the edge and went to get her some water and some juice so she could take back the lost liquid in her body and the bad breath, as I walked back I noticed the lab lights were still on and decided to get Donnie for help.

When I entered I see my smart brother at his work table, face in a book 'Donnie?' I ask as he looks up to me and looks at the items in my hands 'Hey Leo what's with the drinks?' he asked me 'Jasmine trew up and I was about to bring these to help her but I saw the lab still with the lights on and I wanted to ask you if it was too much to take a look at her?' I explaine to him.

As I hear footsteps I see Scarlet, her long white hair became black when Jas was able to change it for her as she had it in a ponytail, she wore a dark purple silk robe which I did not want to know what she wore under it 'Whats going on?' she asked as Donnie told her everything I had said to him 'So could you go and see how she's doing and give her those?' he asked her. She nodded and took the water and juice from my hands and walked to the bathroom to see how my girlfriend was doing.

'Now then' he said as I turned back to him 'Leo what i'm going to ask you is going to be important for her examination since it might help me find out what's wrong with her' he explained to me I only nodded to him as he brought out a chair near his desk while he went to get some paper and a pen as I sat down 'Ok so has there been any other problems she had before this?' he asked me.

*Scarlet's point of view*

I walked to the bathroom water and juice in my hands as I went to see how my friend was doing. As I opened the door I see her eyes opening slowly as I walked inside making sure the door was closed behind me. She looked so pale and weak if she was out there with them against an enemy like Saki she was going to be killed.

I placed on the counter the drinks before looking at myself in the mirror, my now long black hair was over my now black skin instead of beige and my red eyes were now a golden color. It was a look I wanted to have and since she was done with the story she made with me she went to change my look and Donnie liked me even more like this.

When I got to Jassie's side she was looking at me 'Where's Leo?' she asked 'He's with Donnie who wants to take a look at you so let's get you out first' I said as I moved my body to make her lean on me for support. When I got her out I placed her on a towel Leo had ready for her as I went to get another one to dry her with.

When I was done I took the clothe that she wore and started to dress her by the time I was done Leo came in to carry her to the lab. When he placed her on the cot she was sound asleep while I went to put the glass away and trow the can away, when I got back Donnie was already doing some tests and Leo was pacing not too far from him with worry all over his face.

I walked up to him and did my best to calm him down, by the time I got to make him sit down Raph came in to see what was going on with Mikey not to far behind and I knew he was out to see a girl he was secretly dating who he refused of admiting to us 'Is she alright?' Raph asked and I was the only one who knew he was in love with her.

'Donnie's examining her as we speak' Leo said but before Raph could demand what he did to make her like this 'Oh god' Donnie said as he was looking at a screen 'What is it dear?' I asked as I walked with the guys behind me to look at the screen. What could he have seen that would make him this surprised? Could it be that she had an illness or something? Or is that she has a problem with her health and she never wanted us to know about it since she was too ashamed to tell us.

There on the screen was an image of a sonogram showing that she was pregnant 'Donnie is she?' I was starting to ask 'Yeah Jasmine is three weeks pregnant and it would make sense from what Leo told me' he replied as he then went to typing something on the computer and then went to the printer. When he came back he handed something to Leo 'Here it's best if she sees it her self when she wakes up' he said 'But she'll need to come back so I can clearly see what she's having' he then said.

Leo nodded and went to pick her up and walked out of the lab to go back to there room while me and the others were still surprised at this. She was pregnant how could that be possible if he's a mutant and she's human? When I turned to Donnie he was explaining to us that because they were half human it gave them a chance to have children. I walked up to him trying to make him let his brothers go back to sleep while we would turn off the lab lights and go back to our little game.

*My point of view*

After I was done trowing up I felt like someone was stripping me and placed me in the bathtub in some cool water. As my eyes flutter open the first thing I see are the ocean blue eyes of my lover Leonardo as he looks at me with worry 'Are you alright now?' he asks me. I nod to him as he makes a weak smile and delecatly helped me to sit up 'You scared me so I asked Donnie to examine you and he figured out what was wrong' he said making me surprised 'He did so what's wrong with me?' I asked him.

He gives me a calm smile before getting off the bed to go to the table where I just noticed the piece of paper he then sits back down making sure I could see what was on the paper 'Well here we have the arms and here we have the legs' he started making my heart skip a beat 'Leo are you saying that i'm' I started but I stopped after seing Leo's face.

It was showing me that this picture was a sonogram of my stomach showing me that I was pregnat with his child but how was I able to do that? I looked closely at the picture and noticed something but I didn't think of telling him just yet instead I will tell him after I see the child for myself.

Leo placed the picture back on the table 'Donnie want's to check you another time to examine the little one' he told me as he placed me over him in a comfterbale way before we fell asleep together.

By the time I woke up Leo was already gone out of bed while I felt still tired. My mind told me to sleep but I wanted to go check up on the others but sadly my body refused to move so I stayed in bed to sleep until I felt better.

'Jas? Jasie it's time to wake up dear' leo said to me as I felt refreshed I then opened my eyes to see him facing me 'Did you sleep well since you did miss morning training and breakfast' he told me as I sat up.

'Yeah at first I felt tired and went back to sleep when I first saw you weren't there anymore but my body wouldn't move' I explained ashe placed a food tray on my lap.

As I ate Leo would talk to me about there training this morning about how they were to train in the dark while using there senses to find one another and to fight. I laughed most of the time because he said that his brothers all fell while he was the only one still standing when I know that wasn't true at all.

He then talked about as they were eating Mikey kept on talking about this girl he sees and yet refuses to say her name or anything about what she looked like making me curious about her even more.

'You should follow him the next time he goes to see her' I told him 'Yeah the others think that we should do it too but with you being like this Donnie thinks it would be best for one of us to stay here' he then told me as he placed the trayon the floor and taking my hand in his.

'Then let Scar watch me besides she and I know each other well she can take care of me and if there's anything she can just call you or Don no problem' I told him as he started to smile at me 'Are you sure about this cause I can stay here if you want you know' he told me.

I lifted myself a little knowing that I was for some odd reason weak and went to kiss him on the lips 'Don't worry we'll be fine so you and the guys go and follow your baby brother and find this mysterie girlfriend of his' I told him as he nods to me in agreement to this.

When he walked out of the room I knew that me and Scar could start our plan for him since I really wanted to surprise him with something to tell him how much I love him.

As the day passed Leo and his brothers were doing there training while me, Scarlet, Miwa, Casey and April were talking about Leo's surprise since Jimmy was doing his training and he still had a long way to go for now unlike me.

'Let's go over this again' I said 'Raph, Jim and Casey will take Leo out for arun on the roofs' I started 'While Mikey, Miwa and April leave her place with the decorations to the lair' Casey continued 'As Donnie and Scarlet start to place the items for the surprise' April added 'When we come in Donnie and Scarlet should be done and will help us place the decoration while you text the guys when were done so they can go one way to meet up with us while Leo comes back to the lair to see you' Miwa ended.

I nod 'Good so we have everything, the decorations are at April's Casey told Raph and Jim the whole run plan and Donnie and Scarlet have the rest hidden in the lab where Leo was no longer allowed to e in due to the whole pacing while I was out thing' I said as I checked everything on my note pad.

'Are you sure your alright?' April asked 'Yeah I mean Leo had to help you get to the couch' Miwa said 'Yeah i'm not even sure what happened but Don said that after training he would take a look at me to see why I was so tired and weak today' I told them to assure them that everything was going to be fine.

When training was done Scarlet came to help me to the lab while Don was setting everything up for my examination as I sat down on the cot with the lab doors closed so Leo wouldn't try to see.

We did all sorts of test to see what was wrong but no results 'I'm gonna need to do a sonogram again' he told me as he helped me to lie down on my back.

He poured the cold gel on my stomach as he got his equipment ready with Scar at the computer watching the screen.

It took them some time until 'Oh god' Scarlet said 'What whats wrong?' I asked worry fully on my face. Donnie went to look before turning the screen to me as he pointed something 'You see this?' he asked me as I see some sort of form as I nod 'Thats a muscle thats connected to your leg and it would seem that the baby is pushing on it causing you to have a hard time walking and as for why your tired sensei will be taking a look' he explained to me.

At that moment sensei came in the room facing me 'Let us see now' he said as he placed his hands on my head, closing our eyes I heard him chanting something in a forein language making no sense to me at all.

After a few hours he removed his hands and I opened my eyes to know what was wrong 'Your powers are still getting used to you so they are the cause of your weak state'he explained to me as I nod 'Do you want me to tell Leo?' Donnie asked but I shock my head no 'I'll tell him' I simply said as Scarlet once again helped me to move back to the couch and into Leo's lap.

A few hours later sensei, Miwa, April and Casey left to get back home while we were watching some weird boring vampire movie Mikey found causing me to yawn most of the time as I started to fall asleep.

But my eyes shot open when I felt comfterbale in a bed and saw that Leo was next to me in our room. He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckle 'So what was wrong with you?' he asked my as I saw in his eyes that he was very worried about me.

'He said that the baby was pushing on a muscle that's connected to my leg making me need help to walk around and sensei said that the reason I was weak was because my powers were still getting used to me' I explained to him.

He looked at me again with calm worry but still calm 'But you will be better right?' he asked me and I told him that Donnie would need to take another sonogram after the baby gets further into his ir her development.

He moved a little in the bed to move his hand to my stomach rubbing it gently in circles making me enjoy this very much 'Were going to be parents' he said as he staired at my stomach.

I nodded to him as we fell asleep to a dream world where we were together and happy and I could see to different times where I had a son and a daughter.


	8. Help with living longer

*Leo's point of view*

I wake up in my bed with my love by my side who was sleeping hapilly with a small bump on her stomach showing her pregnency. It has been almost a month see we discovered she was pregnant and I can't stop bein protective of her since then, like I always stay close to her, I make sure she has everything she needs before I leave with the others for patrol and if i'm not there Raph is and I feel like something is odd when he's near her.

Right now it was 5:30 am and I needed to talk to Scarlet since she might have an idea about all of this. After petting my girls hair making her moan a little I put on my gear and walk out of my room to see Mikey and his girlfriend Naomi on the couch sleeping together while the tv was still on.

About two weeks after we knew about the baby Mikey brought a hurt girl in his arms in the lair demanding help from Don making Jasmine freak out about it as he told us she was the girl he was dating and her home got burned down. He said she had nothing in there that was her's to begin with and we decided to let her live with us since she makes our little brother happy.

As I walk to the dojo Scarlet is there practissing her katana skills. I walk up to her making her stop and turn to me 'Can you tell me what is going on between Rapg and Jas?' I asked her. She sigh before looking at me 'He has a HUGE crush on her ever since she first got here and still does even after you started dating her' she explained to me.

My eyes widen he likes her since she came here? Was it because we started to make out with her a few days before our mating season? And he likes her that much even when were dating? It was making me confused that I needed to get to my training right now to focuse before sensei gets here. I took out one of my katana's and got into poition infront of Scar before we sparred.

She and I bond like this and only with this like Miwa does but since she dated Jim I think there going to go far together for I can see so much love in there eyes when they look at one another or at me and the others making me and Jas very happy for them.

After out match Mikey came in the dojo talking about some movie he showed Nao that Jas made him see and like, Don came in as he went to kiss his girlfriend then Raph and sensei came in and greeted us with Miwa and April who said Casey was sick today finaly Jim came in saying that he forgot to look at the time.

Sensei made us team up to spar and I saw from the side of my eyes Nao and Jas come in. the love of my life was getting even more tired as time passes making us worry about her health just like about five days ago she fainted from how drained her powers made her become making sensei come in to make her train with him to help her powers and even i'm not sure if it helped at all.

She sat next to sensei and got to meditating with him as Nao sat down not far to watch us as she nodded to me that she was going to watch her for me so I can focuse on my training some more. As time went on each of us switch in the battles to fight one another and understand what we were lacking in this practise.

As my brothers and friends walk out I turn to my girlfriend to see her deep into meditation that sensei walked away from her to leave earlie and she never even noticed. I decided to meditate with her and see how she's doing but before I could such a thing my brother Mikey pulls me out.

'Let her she can call on us when she needs it you don't need to baby her' he said to me as I was pushed to the couch where my brothers and the two girls were. I sigh in defeat and stayed with them while at times I would have a glimpse of my brother looking at the shojin doors where Jasmine was.

Sometimes I think that maybe he needs a girlfriend aswell but I realised that both of my younger brothers weren't helped to start dating they did it on there own. So I turned my head back to the tv to watch a show that was on right now.

A few hours later my brothers went there own ways with the girls as I decided to go see Jas since she hadn't come out yet or made a sound and I was getting worried about this. But when I come in I think I turned pale as a ghost since I saw her on the ground, onconscious, her face was scruntched in pain and bleeding in the lower region.

'JAS!' I yelled as I run to her with my brother Donnie run in faster then me to her side to see what was wrong right now 'Get her to my lab NOW!' he ordered us as I went to carry her to the lab and onto the cot where I then left her with Donnie to be taken care of.

I have no idea how much time passed since this happened but I know that soon Don would come out and tell us what happened to her. Sensei came in alone since Miwa was with April to study when he got the call from Raph about what happened.

He told us that something must have happened for this to happen and he would try his best to find out before he went into the lab to help. Scarlet and Naomi would try to cheer us up bit it was Jasmine that did it the most so not seing her smile made it hard for me to get better.

Alittle later Leatherhead came in as Donnie got out I almost ran to him to know what was wrong but he stopped me 'I'm still trying to figure it out but we need to go on our patrol and with her in an extreme weak state I gave her something to make her go into a deep sleep for now to help with the development of your child and she should wake up on her own when she is better in holding her onw weight' he explained to us.

'YA WHAT!' Raph yelled in anger 'YA CAN' JUS' DO THA' TA SOMEONE WITHOUT ASKIN' THEM!' he added but Donnie stopped him 'I told her that and she agreed to it thats why I did it' he said. So she won't wake up until she's better? I need to wait for her until she can wake up and be healty again.

With a new mission in mind I stood straight 'Alright then let's go for our patrol then' I said as I ran out of the lair with the girls and Mikey before my other two brothers followed us out to the nearest manhole cover to leave the sewers.

As we run from one roof to the other I think about my love and how she might be right now. But shaking my head I went to focus on the patrol thinking of her will come when were back and I can take care of getting things for the baby were going to have.

When we got back about three hours later Don went to his lab to figure out her pregnency while I took her laptop and find things online with the help of the girls and Mikey to order somethings where Raph would help when passing by us.

'I-I have the results' Donnie stutered as Leatherhead walked out of the lair with sensei as he bowed to us for the first time while looking sad. I was really confused even my brothers were 'Well what is it?' Raph asked 'I did some scans on the baby who from what I could tell is inside an egg and will grow for nine months inside of her' he explained to us.

'And?' Nao said making Donnie also look sad as he stared at me in the eyes 'She's dying Leo. The baby is growing inside of her but it's doing to much on her causing her to be weak and with her powers almost fully used to her it's killing her' he said as I fall to my knees from all of this new info told to me.

She was dying my love is dying right now all because of the baby and her powers 'H-how long can she last?' I ask 'She can live for seven more months after that her body won't hold on to the baby and her powers anymore and will die from it' he explained to us.

Raph got so mad that he ran out of the lair, Mikey collapsed in tears while Nao tried her best to calm him down and Scar went to Don and try to help him get her better.

I on the other hand went to the lab to see her. She was sleeping right now peacfully like there was nothing wrong. I turned my head to a machine that showes her stomach and the egg with the baby moving around inside of her.

I fealt tears run down my cheeks as I cried in pain for her life as wished for her to live longer with me by my side with my brothers. I walked out as I wiped my tears away and into our room to cry and pray to god not to take her so earlie from me and my family.

I wanted her to stay I didn't want her to leave us this earlie she had so much to live for and I wanted to learn more about her home and her life style before this.

*Raph's point of view*

I run out of the lair after I get told by my genius brother that the girl I liked was gong to die in seven months those this mean she wont be with us even when the baby would be born? Shaking my head I run on the roofs to try and find someone to fight to get my mind off of things.

But even after finding three drunk guys trying to rape a young lady and a guy with a gun who wanted to kill a kid didn't make me feel any better or forget any of it.

Try as I might I think back to when we first found her and as my memories move from one to another I start seing us being intimadate with one another making me turn red and starting to get me hard in my tail.

It was when I saw the sun rising that I went to the closest manhole cover and into the sewers that I headed back home to end this for now.

Two hours later I was back at the lair and I walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower before going to sleep since I knew that we won't be training for today since we were just given some hard news to swallow right now.

As I went to sleep I see a white room that i'm in and in a corner I see a figure crying. With no idea of what else I could do I walked up to the figure to see it was a girl that looked a little like Jasmine 'Hey? Ya ok?' I asked as the girl tries to hold in her sobs.

She then turned to me and I could see that it was Jasmine! But she was younger then when we first meet 'I'm scared' she admitted to me.

'Why are ya scared?' I asked her 'Because i'm dying' she said as my eyes widen she knew about this?! But how could she know if she was sleeping. But when I looked back down to her she was gone and so was the white room instead I was in some sort of garden.

With no idea of where to go I decided to just follow the path infront of me to see one by one my brother's and the girls confused just like me as to where we were right now.

'Did you guys see a white room?' Mikey asked us as I see us all nodding as we keep on walking 'And did ya see some sort of figure in a corner crying?' I then asked 'As you get closer you see she looks like Jas' Donnie said 'You ask her what's wrong and when she turns it's Jasmine but younger telling you she's scared' Nao said 'You then ask her why she's scared as you see her trying to hold in her tears' Scar says.

'And she tells you that she's dying and you see the garden' Leo ended as we heard the sound of a river. As we continue walking we see butterflies and dragonflies flying aroundto the same direction as we were right now making me confused at where we were.

But my question was soon answered as I see I a pond with a river connected to it, in the center of the pond there was a tree and on the branches was none other then Jas as she held a flower in her hand.

'You came' she exclaimed looking at us as I then noticed the vines holding her there 'Sorry the vines are the reason i'm dying they keep on spreading and it's causing me to get weaker since there connected to my powers' she explained.

Scarlet was shocked as we run to try and help her lose the vines using our skills the best we can. The more we pulled on them the more grew on her 'Guys just stop' she said as we did what she said 'You all need to focuse that's why I made you come here' she said 'Focuse together on what you want then it will come true' she explained.

All I could think about was for the vines to let her go so she could get her powers in control and be able to live the whole pregnency with us by her side.

A large surge of energy came over me and when I opened my eyes I saw that the vines were no longer wrapping around her to end her life but actally helping her control her powers and get better for the baby. She then turned to us 'Thank you and you guys can come when ever you sleep I will be here until I can wake up' she said as I started to wake up from my dream.

I sprung up and out of my bed not carring that I still had my gear on since I got back and when I got to the lab I see my brothers and the girls at Jassy's side.

As I got closer I saw that her skin was turning to her normal shade and she had a less hard time breathing then before making me very happy like Leo.

'I guess she's getting better now from this' Donnie said 'But we still need to watch her who knows what could happen next' he added as we all nod to him.

He was right this might not be the last time that she almost dies she might still lose her life in seven months and I don't want that to happen.

So for the next two months we each took turns at watching both in her dreams and in the lair to make sure she was fine. But I wouldsee her mostly in my dreams to talk to her.

Like now I was in the garden near the pond with her sitting on the tree watching me as I talked about what happened in the past two months while she was still out before I would wake up to go on patrol with my bros.

So then Leo get's all mad since Mikey was going to take a peak at her stories in your laptop since we all knew we weren't allowed to look into them and he was well you know so Leo yelled at him, got his katanas out and ran after him' I then said to her as she laughed.

It was great to see her smile again even if it was while we were sleeping but she said she would wake up soon so I was just talking to her so she knows what she missed until then.

When I woke up igot my gear on and ran out to meet up with the others before meeting up with our friends and the mighty mutanimals for patrol.

From what Kurtsman said the kraang might still be here at one of there old bases so we decided to try and see what they were hiding from us and there plans.

We had now been at six places and found nothing yet and since it was getting late we decided to come back tomorrow. As we walked back to the lair we each got cleaned up before going to sleep while Leo would visit Jas since it was only then that he would see her alone.

I wanted to go with him but this was Leo were talking about and I don't want to take his time with her away. So I just went to sleep like I always do until morning.

But I still dreamt of her being with me as I wanted her for myself but she's with Leo and yet something in the back of my mind tells me that.

 **Something would go wrong for them tomorrow.**


	9. Venus stole my boyfriend!

I feel light and warm as I slumber from the medication Donnie gave me three months ago making me in my fourth month of pregnency right now. But my body starts to feel cold from the sensation of the cot I was on as I start to wake up now that I felt better.

When I weakly open my eyes I first see blurry but I was able to spot a green figure. As my eyes get used to the lights I realise it was Leo and he was sleeping by my side as I also see Don and Scar come in the room surprised and over joyed that I was awake now.

'You want us to wake him up?' he asked me 'Just help me move' I said hapilly to them as they helped me up and to his side.

When they got me a chair next to him they told me they were going to tell the others before calling everyone to come over to talk. When they were gone after words I started by nuzzling his cheek making him mumble and turn his head, I then started to nuzzle and kiss his skin making him moan and turn back to where I was.

As he started to open his eyes I kept on kissing him before he opened his eyes wide and lift himself up 'Jas! You're awake!' he exclaimed to me as he then hugged me.

He was happy and so was I happy to be awake now after three months and I felt much better now too. I then started to feel something wet fall on my face. Raising my head I see that he was crying tears of joy for me making me happy aswell that I was also crying.

'I'm gonna get you something to eat. I think Mikey will be making something' he said as I saw him much clearly as I hekd a gasp. He was skinny and pale with bags under his eyes! I don't even know how long he looked like this but I knew it was bad and now that he was out of the lab I was able to freak out alittle.

As I get up from my chair I hear running to the lab, turning my head Raph comes into my sight and looks like he was going to cry right about now and faint 'Raphie' I said as I stood up and walked up to him to hold him as he sobbed into my chest.

We stayed like this for awhile as I see that he was just like Leo but with muscles 'You need to eat and rest like Leo' I claimed as he nods in my chest. He moved away from me as we walked side by sde to the kitchen where Mikey actually was with Leo as they faught?

'You're to weak Leo! You need to rest!' Mikey yelled 'I'm fine Mikey now let me bring the tray!' he snapped back. Turning my head to Raph I see him look like he was going to faint, taking hold of him I guide him to the couch to lie down before going back to the kitchen to do the same with Leo.

'Are you ok to move around?' Nao asked me as Donnie and Scar come to my view 'Yeah after all that you guys did to help me live my legs don't hurt anymore and I don't feel tired right now' I replied hapilly to them making them smile to me 'So how long have Raph and Leo stop eating and sleeping?' I then asked them.

'Five weeks after the news and all that had happen' Donnie said 'Raph kept on training nonstop until his hands hurted him' he added 'They both would just sit next to you or talk to you in the world you were in and refused to eat claiming they weren't hungry' Naomi said.

I felt bad about this but I can't show it right now besides they need my help to get better. Walking into the kitchen with the others I nod to Mikey to leave with the others so I could talk to Leo 'You need to rest i'm fine' I claimed as he turned to me 'But what if you need something or you faint again' he then said.

'Then I can ask for Donnie or the others' I said 'But what if' he was about to say something else but I stopped him by placing my finger on his lips 'I have other ressources for if something goes wrong now you need to rest' I said as I helped him to bed.

When I was done I went to the kitchen to see what Mikey made only to see him and the others there while talking and cooking. As I walk up to them Donnie pulls my seat while Mikey got me some spagetti to eat before he gave me some soup for Raph and Leo.

After I ate I first went to Raph to examine his knuckles to see that they were very bad, Donnie came up to me to help as I woke him up to feed him while Donnie went to his hands. When we were done he went back to sleep while I went to Leo to do the same for food.

It didn't take long before he went back to sleep and by then the others were here and we were able to talk about what happened to me and how I was right now with my health making them feel better for me. Once they all left I followed Donnie to see how the baby was right now 'Alright let's see that little bundle of joy' he said as he watched the screen for to gasp 'What what's wrong?' I asked in a panick 'Oh my gosh your having twins!' Mikey exclaimed in joy.

Twins I was going to give birth to twins isin't that just great for us. When we were done they got Raph to his room while I went back to mine and Leo's to see him awake 'Your supposed to be sleeping' I claimed.

'Wanted to hear about the baby' he said as I sat down with him after changing with alittle of his help 'Not baby babies were having twins Leo' I said making his eyes widen.

After that he went to hug me and try to feel the kids as he kissed my stomach making me giggle before we went to sleep. But I gasped myself awake at the feeling of pain coming from my stomach making Leo spring up 'They kicked I felt it' I gasped.

He then lowered his face to my stomach as I helped him to where I felt it first and we waited until it happened again making him back up from there 'I got right in the cheek' he said as he rubbed his cheek.

I giggled after that 'Well now we know they get it from you' I said before we went back to sleep while his plastron was in contact to my stomach making the place where the kicks were on for the rest of that night while I dreamth once again of the futur of my kids and Leo and yet I saw a bit of darkness and a figure next to Leo who didn't notice it but me.

Since then a moth had passed and Raph and Leo were now much better then when I woke up. They are now feeling better but Donnie wants them to be careful since he said that I was going to have a panic attack from there condition making me there center of attention.

Now I was about to wake up until I heard the sound of the door opening making me think Leo left but the sound of footsteps coming closer made me think again on that little idea.

'Wakey wakey my love' Leo said at the slit of my ear making me giggle from the wind blown there but I them turned to my other side to make him think it was just from my dream.

But then I felt his hands rubbing my back making me turn my head to see his sad ocean blue eyes looking at me with worry 'Donnie and Mikey said they saw grunting when you sat down while Scar and Nao said it was back pain due to the pregnency' he explained as he helped me to sit up.

I nod tohim and he was right I was having serious pain in the back because of the twins who knew that having two babies would hurt my back this much!?

He kept massaging my back for awhile untilwe hear Raph calling for us to come to eat breakfast making him help me up to walk to the kitchen and eat.

When we were done eating Raph kept on saying I ate enough for an elephant making the others glare at him while I said I was eating for three and that it wasn't my fault. Donnie said that this was normal for pregnant women making me much better about myself while Leo took my dishes to the sink and cleaned them for me while Mikey helped me to the dojo.

Training was the same I meditate while the others fight one another in sparring matches making me surprised as I see Leo do so many tricks on the others for it was everyone for themselves.

I would laugh when one of them flipped the other to a wall but stop if a weapon almost hist me making everyone stare at the person who either owns it or did it.

When training was done me and Leo went to watch a movie making me happy at being with him as healthy as ever now that he wasn't stopping anything just until I woke up or anything.

Then came there usual patrol but this time it the four of them while us three girls had a girl night alone in the lair for the first time ever since I was now not alone.

*Raph's point of view*

We were running from one roof to the other. It was the usual us running from one section of the city to the other before going back home.

We were now done and about to head on home until we heard a women scream. We run as fast as we can to see the purple dragons trying to hurt a cloacked girl who was already hurt.

Leo gave the order to protect the girl while making sure the dragons can't run away. As we got down we sprung into action making sure they were well tied up when we were done while Mikey was just drawing on there faces.

'Are you alright?' Leo asked at the girl who her hood fell of showing her face. It was a light green color with no hair while wearing a light blue braided bandana. She was a turtle like us from what we could tell and I noticed that as she stared into Leo's eyes I saw a bit of darkness go pass her ice blue eyes and into Leo's making me wonder what it was.

Both of my little brothers noticed too but Leo as she fainted 'Let's take her to the lair guys' he said making us nod since she didn't look like something bad since she looked more like from Japan really.

We run back to our usual manhole cover while Leo carried her. Mikey texted Nao to tell her we were coming with a mutant turtle girl and that they should get the lab ready.

Once back I took her from Leo while he went to see Jas while the rest of us and the girls went to the lab to take care of her.

Donnies asked for our help while we talked about what we saw between her and Leo making Scarlet gasp 'She must like him you know like love at first sight and decided to charm him with dark magic to make him slowly like her more and be with her' she explained to us.

When we were done 'Do you know how to fix it?' Donnie asked 'We would need to see more evidence that he's being charmed once I see it then I will try to fix it' she said to us as we left the lab.

*My point of view*

I was in the lab right now that the others left to see the mutant turtle Leo told me about while he said he felt like she was doing something to his mind and his feelings.

As I watch her I see her moving and open her ice blue eyes as she stares at me 'Who are you?' she asked me in a japanese accent.

'I'm Jasmine Lessard my friends and boyfriend saw you and decided to help you and brought you here since you were hurt. And you are?' I said 'I am Venus de Milo' she said to me.

'Venus what a lovely name you have' I said 'Not as much as Jasmine' she back to me as the others and Leo came back in 'Her name is Venus de Milo' I said to them as Leo helped me up and to his side to kiss me lke always while saying he was proud of me for watching her.

Donnie went to ask her some questions about herslef. She said she was a bay turtle adopted by a japanese man but when he dropped her in some green ooze she mutated into what she was now and he brought her to Japan to train as a kunoichi. But he died a few days ago and she decided to come here after that for a new start.

As the days go by I see her with Leo a lot and he was now less with me. It felt odd for me but I decided to let it slide blaming it on my pregnency.

But all changed when she came up to me 'I'm taking your Leo. He's mine now and now that I will have his child nothing will change him to go back to you!' making me move to Raphs room since Leo was now with Venus and not me.


	10. Goodbye and epilogue

Venus and I were now at the moment of birth well she was giving birth while thinking I was just fat. We waited for the egg to come out while she pushed, when she was done she was asleep and dosen't even know she was having twins or anything really.

But there was a problem the baby she gave birth to was dead since before she gave birth 'Then make mine hers we can make them think she gave birth to two eggs while I just started to lose weight' I explained and Donnie made me give birth earlie to the twins with Raph by my side.

When it was over he carried me to our room and placed me in our bed. Since Venus got here he and I have been getting closer to one another and were now a couple. A couple of months had passed and everything went well, the eggs hatched and it was aboy and a girl, they named them Nagi and Yuki.

I was great but I just felt like I needed to discover myself 'What's wrong babe?' Raph asked me on the couch. I was now no longer needed to wear this machine that makes me look fat now that I was sure that I was good with Venus.

'I feel like I need to find myself' I said to him he nuzzled my neek 'Well it's getting late do ya wanna?' he started to ask about sex and right now I wanted it really badly.

He carried me to our room and started kissing once there with the door closed and looked. We started to get undressed while going to the bed.

Sex with Raph was better then with Leo cause he's always carefull but Raph goes many rounds and makes me ask for more.

He was licking and sucking my body while I played with his tail trying to make him drop down and it was hard since he needed to look at me for it to work.

We had sex the whole night and earlie in the morning making us have so many round I had lost count 'Well babe ya sure ya wanna do this?' he asked me as he carried me to the showers.

I nodded to him 'I'm sure but don't worry were going to be in contact via texting' I said to him as the water poured over us.

We had around three rounds of shower sex before he made sure I dind't smell of him to much and neither was he of me before we got dressed and went to the kitchen to have breakfast.

Everything was the same Mikey cooked, Nao and Scar were chatting, Donnie was reading, Venus and Leo were talking while feading the twins while me and Raph just ate our food and barely spoke to the others.

When I was done Mikey took my plate while showing me how sorry he was about me and Leo but I only shock my head as a no and that I was fine really as I then walked to the dojo to get ready.

When I took my yari I got into the position sensei was teaching me and I had mastered before spinning it around like he thaught me to do.

When Raph sees me he would always complement me while if it was Venus she would charm Leo to do the same but better.

But I didn't care really all that matters is that I was happy with Raph now and nothing could change that. The dreams about Shredder are still there but with Raph who was protecting me from him even in my mother's dreams he's there for me.

'Ya gonna keep doin' tha' or are ya gonna spar?' he asked me while spinning his sais in his hands. While the others came in with sensei we were still in our spar against one another making me feel better about everything really.

When it was over and I won sensei made us do the same as usual really making me see that there was a lesson in this as we faught.

When it was over he left us to eat and relax before patrol. I was right now reading one of my trill novels with Raph's arm around me while he was watching Mikey and Nao play a video game while looking at my book.

'Watcha readin'?' he asked me as I giggled 'It's a trill novel by Amanda Hockings' I said turning to see him interested so I decided to review to him the three books the best I could.

By the time I was done it was time for patrol like always. We got ready with our gear and weapons and left the lair for the surface.

We splitted up this time in multiple teams while I was with Raph due to us running off on them we decided to do our own patrol.

Instead of searching we were running around and instead of going after the kraang we were fighting the purple dragons and playing around.

We had a lot of fun we were even able to get somethings we wanted but didn't get for it was "unecessary" to the others so we bought them and ate them with some ice cream and some burgers I bought for us since we were hungry again.

When we got back Leo was yelling at us for not staying to listen and other things that I just tuned out like Raph made me learn when needed.

When we got to our room we got together on the bed while naked. He was touching my vagina while I was touching his tail 'Raphie~' I moaned out to him as he dropped down into my waiting hands and pump him before pressing into me.

We kept going until we were to tired to do anymore of it. As I slept I felt I was being dressed and covered by the blankets 'Don' wanna get a cold' Raph said to me as he kissed my forehead before holding me as we slept the res tof this amazing night away.

*Raph's point of view*

I felt great with J as she made me feel special like I do with her. I just want her to feel needed unlike Leo who was now fully charmed by Venus and because of her she lost her twins since Venus was gonna have Leo's kids instead she got his and Jas.

I was mad for that Scar was doing her best to get him better but Venus makes she's with him all the time making things harder for us.

Jas wasn't so bad since she was better, happier, and enjoying herself more with me. And I felt like I wanted to spoil her some more really since I was really in love with her.

It had been about a month now since this happened and we were happy together but I still wanted to help her find herself but I know she needs to do this on her own.

As time goes by I see the twins growing little by little over the month and I knew she was going to leave soon.

Like always I woke up before her so that I could spoil her once again but in another way. This time was making her wet and needy for me so I could then hear her ask for me and it wasn't hard really all I need was to touch her at a special place and she's wet and pleading for me.

'Raphie~ I need you now~' she moans to me making me drop down and get inside of her. During that month both Scar and Nao were pregnant but got captured by some mad man who made them ready for birth with just some sort of serum and they had there kids two weeks ago.

Scarlet had two girls, one was olive green with Donnie eyes and her hair and named her Talia while the other had her eyes and hair with a lighter olive green skin named Leona.

Naomi had a son sea green with his eyes and her hair named Damian and were all happy really but I knew that she was given something aswell but we couldn't find it.

We had around three rounds before heading for the showers to clean oursleves up before getting something to eat. This time sensei and our four friends were already her to eat with us this time.

When Jas was done sensei asked her in the dojo while we were almost done eating. When I was done I walked in on her doing a new move with her yari.

The others came in one after the other while she was learning the new move making me wonder if she could learn other things.

When she was done sensei made us meditate first before training and I made sure I was next to Jas to make her know I was here for her.

Medication was the same he made us focus our energies to find one another and focus on connecting them to become one and all that other stuff tha I forget about.

Medication was good and done and it was time for training this time sensei made us wear blindfoldes saying he would attack us at any moment making me feel a shive down my spine.

We did this for over five hours FIVE STINCKING HOURS! and all of us were on the ground and in pain. All except Jasmine for some reason she sensed him and was the only one to have yet fallen down even once.

As I watched her as sensei walked around her she was just standing there frozen like a statue really. Sensei then used his walking stick to make her trip only for her to jump back, he then ran after using his staff at her while he would try to hit her and make her fall she would block them all.

It was like she had a third eye or something making it impossible to hit her. When it was then over I carried her to the showers to have another round with her making her pant.

We were happy but tonight there were no patrols but something else was going to happen. That night I was watching Jas packing her bags with all of her things as she got ready to leave for the airport to start her journey to find her self.

As we got to the airport I made sure I was hidden in the shadows before she went in 'Now i'm gonna get a text or e-mail from ya when ya gonna leave an' arrive right?' I asked her 'Yes and I will make sure to send you some souvenires that will be sent to sensei and he will contact you when he gets it' she replied to me before we had our last kiss. She walked into the airport that night to get into her plain, I waited on the roof to see her plain fly and run to try and see her but even if I know I can't see her I know she can see me.

*Donnie's point of view*

It has been now five months since Jasmine vanished on the night we didn't go for patrol. Mikey and Nao would take care of there son while feeling heartbroken that she's gone, Venus and Leo would take more care of the twins while me and Scar would be with the twins trying to find her at the same time.

But Raph did nothing.

He would just from time to time look at his t-phone and text someone we don't know or even send to someone an e-mail while saying nothing about it.

Jas was gone and we were losing hope but our friends, sensei and Raph never made us do that they would say that something good might just happen soon.

And it made us wait some more for her and keep hoping she would come in the lair all happy and smilling and wanting to old one of the kids in her arms.

Sometimes I ask myself who Raph was chatting with and when I try to look I see that he made sure to have no adress of that person.

It made me, Scarlet, Mikey and Naomi curious at all of this really. Who was this mystery person he talks to?

*My point of view*

I was walking, walking at night in Chicago Illinois and it was alittle bad when I first got her and that was over a month ago. It has now been a year since I left New York and since then things have changed and I meet new friends who I can talk to really well.

They had helped me as I traveld this whole time and not once I had they let me down and I was happy to have meet them.

But right now we needed to find a place to stay for the night and we had yet to find one, and with us leaving once again tomorrow I think that I might not be able to text or e-mail Raph for now.

But I know he's waiting and when I come back were going to stay together and nothing not even Shredder or my awfull mother will stop us.

We had found a small house that still had a working heater, water and electricity making it possible for me to text my love.

 _Hey it's me leaving Chicago in the morning for Australia hope u ok back home luv u!_ I texted to him as I let my phone charge for the night since I was really tired right now.

When I first texted him about coming here he freacked out and refused me to go but I told him that if I didn't text every four days while I was here then he could come to find me.

The next morning my phone was charged and we were at the airport inside our plane when I got a replie from him saying: _Good to hear that now that ya left that place ya might be able to relax? An' don' worry were fine but Don been trying to see our conversations. Luv u 2!_ I read making me smile as I turn my phone off as we took flight.

I love him and maybe soon we could see each other again. I just hope he got my parcel from here safely because I worked extra hard to get it and if he didn't I would feel bad about it.

'Soon Raphie soon we will see each other again' I mumble looking out my window.

 **Thank you for reading my first fanfic. I hope you all like it but it's not over yet! There will be a sequel coming in so please follow me until I post the first chapter of 'The pink rose has thornes now' again thank you!**


End file.
